Benutzer Diskussion:Shisma/Archiv
Probleme mit Bildern Hier bitte fehler in von mir erstellten bildern posten --Shisma 19:37, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) *Bild:Excelsior-Klasse entwurf2 schema.png fehler in der unteren hälfte des diskus segments Shisma 19:37, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) * Bild:Cheyenne-Klasse schema.png warpgondeln korregieren, alpha kanal wieder herstellen Shisma 19:37, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) * Bild:Springfield-Klasse schema.png warpgondeln korregieren Shisma 19:37, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) **Und als Breite reichen 800px ;-) --Memory 19:52, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) * Bild:Constitution-Klasse Modellkonfiguration.png diskussegment korregieren Shisma 19:37, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) * Bild:New Orleans-Klasse schema.png - Warpgondeln sind hinten flach, siehe hier --Memory 19:52, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) **aber da steht doch die wapgondeln sind identisch mit denen der Galaxy-Klasse... das sind sie bei mir---Shisma 13:02, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) ***Ich meinte, dass die Gondeln hinten nicht dicker werden (was auch bei der Galaxy nicht der Fall ist) ;-) --Memory 17:49, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) Und wo ich grad dabei bin: hier ist die Dateigröße recht heftig und hier und hier ist auf EAS ebenfalls kein "fetter Gondelhintern" zu sehen und jetzt verpiss ich mich besser :-p --Memory 19:25, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::ja, ich machs noch. hab gerade nicht so die muse dazu, zumal ich diesbezüglich leider einen datenverlust erlitten hab :(... aber ich machs noch^^--Shisma 19:15, 17. Okt 2005 (UTC) *Bild:40 Eridani.gif - siehe Diskussion bei D47h0r --Memory 20:46, 2. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Diskussion nicht mehr vorhanden, evtl bei Bedarf neu anlegen --D47h0r 14:21, 3. Jun 2006 (UTC) Episodenverweise Hi Shisma, ich sehe, du hast einige Artikel übersetzt. Bitte bedenke, dass wir was die Episodenverweise angeht einen anderen Stil haben, als in der englischen Version. Bei uns werden die Punkte erst nach der Klammer gesetzt ;) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 14:22, 16. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Naja, das ist umstritten. --Memory 16:41, 16. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Hi, ich wollte nur anmerken das ich garkeinen text übersetzt hab, sondern einen eigenen geschrieben hab^^ --Shisma 16:53, 16. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::@ Memory: Wo ist das bitte umstritten? -- Spocky - ✍ talk 17:39, 17. Okt 2005 (UTC) :::Hier. Ich bin prinzipiell eher dagegen, speziell wenn es sich um "artikelweite" Referenzen handelt, die mit einem Satz nichts zu tun haben. --Memory 17:53, 17. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Das Stil-Handbuch schreibt aber die Version mit dem Punkt nach der Klammer vor. Im Deutschen ist es auch laut Duden so, dass Klammern immer in den Satz gehören. Es gibt genug Fälle, bei denen nach dem Verweis noch ein weiterer Satz ohne Absatz folgt. In diesen Satz gehört die Klammer ja noch viel weniger ;). Und wenn es um artikelweite Referenzen geht, so gibt es ja noch die Möglichkeit, die Referenzen ganz hinten in einen eigenen Absatz einzubauen, wie z.B. hier. Das ist in meinen Augen die idealste Lösung. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:25, 18. Okt 2005 (UTC) Bilderqualität Was hast du denn hier gemacht? Das ist ja jetzt bös pixelig. Warum so groß? --Porthos 14:51, 1. Nov 2005 (UTC) ich hab eine verbesserte verion des bildes hochgeladen. das bild selbst ist nicht pixelig. es wird nur nachträglich im browser vergrößert da die neue version etwas größer war.... wiki hat das bild (mal abgesehen von der neuen bildgröße) nicht aktualisiert... ich dachte ich muss einfach warten... ich versuchs nochmal mit dem hochladen^^ --Shisma 21:43, 1. Nov 2005 (UTC) Ersatzbild thumb|Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden damit ^^ Kannst Du hierfür einen Ersatz basteln? Das Ding ist zu klein und hat keinen Herkunftsnachweis. --Memory 23:52, 8. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Perfekt --Memory 17:49, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) Deine Illustrationen sind ja echt beeindruckend. Kannst du vom Stein von Gol mal so eine machen? Falls du den nicht kennst, kann ich ja mal eine nicht so gute Aufnahme hochladen. :ich habe im moment leider wenig zeit für sowas... hast du denn ein gutes bild davon? wenn wir schonmal bei sowas sind, würd ich viel lieber mal das Kir'shara machen. poste doch mal ein gutes bild, ich werde es versuchen wenn ich zeit finde lg --Shisma 15:19, 16. Okt 2006 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt mal ein paar Screenshots gemacht. Kannst du damit http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Stein_von_Gol.jpg was anfangen? 17:55, 16. Okt 2006 (UTC) Planeten Hi Shisma! Wie ich sehe, veränderst du derzeit einige Planetenbilder so, dass man die umliegenden Sterne nicht mehr sieht, bzw. die Planeten ein rundes Ganzes bekommen. Ich halte das nicht unbedingt für immer sinnvoll, denn so erscheinen die Planeten meiner Meinung nach nicht ganz korrekt. Wer kann z.B. behaupten, dass der Planet Mantilles wirklich derartige Schattenseiten aufzeigt (was auf eine einzige Sonne hinweist). Gelegentlich erscheinen die Planeten auch von mehreren Seiten beleuchtet. Mein Hinweis erfolgt nur deswegen, weil das Erscheinungsbild der Planeten vll. vorher diskutiert werden sollte, bevor du dir die Mühe machst, der Mehrheit das aber vielleicht so gar nicht gefällt. Gruss --KenKeeler -- Postfach 14:59, 24. Nov 2005 (UTC) ja, du hast natürlich recht. bei bildern auf denen kein natürlicher schatten zu sehen ist sollte auch keine hinzugefügt werden... andereseits ist so ein planet nicht schon weit genug entfernt von seinen Sonnen das die mehren lichtquellen quasi verschmelzen? --Shisma 15:21, 24. Nov 2005 (UTC) Copyright-Vorlage Wasn hier fürn Copyright drauf? --Memory 20:02, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) :*lach* ich vergess es immer weider^^--Shisma 21:22, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) Deep Space Nine: Hinter den Kulissen der Raumstation Bist Du im Besitz des Buches? Wenn ja, enthält es vielleicht das von mir gesuchte Bild ??? --KenKeeler -- Postfach 20:53, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) ich glaube das bild ist da nicht drin... abgesehen davon wäre es dann auch schwartz weiss... die photos in diesem buch sind wohl exklsiv und gehören nicht paramount. hast dus schon mit google und alltheweb versucht? --Shisma 21:18, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) Informationsschnipsel Wenn ich mir vornehme eine epsiode auf seinen inhalt zu analysieren dan schreibe ich in einer txt datei einfach mit. da fällt allerdings auch ne menge müll an der aber möglicherweise nützlich sein kann... Hier sind sachen die ihr irgendo unterbringen könntet... dann aber bitte durchstreichen: Graviton-Ellipse Hallo Shisma! Bitte füge die Informationen von deiner Version (http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Gavitonellipse&oldid=44655) in Graviton-Ellipse ein. Gibt es eine "Spülbecken Anomalie"? *lol* 22:42, 27. Dez 2005 (UTC) ich weis net, chekoty meint: "wir sollten dieses phänomän als Spülbeckenanomalie bezeichnen" oder sowas --Shisma 09:32, 28. Dez 2005 (UTC) Raktajino.jpg Wurde das Teil von dem Bild auch in einer Folge verwendet? --Memory 19:53, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) :ich glauche kaum, es war schließlich ein photo für das buch. --Shisma 11:24, 9. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Dann ist es aber non-canon. Da wäre dann das Bild aus MA/en regelkonformer. --Memory 22:09, 9. Jan 2006 (UTC) :::noncannon? nein, diese flasche wurde definitiv benutzt, nur eben nicht dieses bild davon --Shisma 09:33, 10. Jan 2006 (UTC) Waise Da hängt noch ein Waise rum der außerdem nicht gerade das Attribut "gut komprimiert" verdient. Wohin damit? --Memory 23:45, 15. Jan 2006 (UTC) :hä? ich hab das bild hier hin getan... *g* hab wohl vergessen den artikel auch zu speichern^^--Shisma 08:47, 16. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Geht es noch zu komprimieren? Und die Namen als Links? *g* --Memory 13:50, 16. Jan 2006 (UTC) Sovereign-Klasse Ich habe schon geahnt, das du dahinter steckst ;) Tja wir beide haben nunmal sehr unterschiedliche Auffassungen und Ansichten, was die Schreibweise und Aufbau von Artikeln angeht. Was mir nicht gefällt ist, das du viele Punkte wie z.B. Antriebssysteme oder Design teilweise immens gekürzt hast. Das was da vorher gestanden hat war ja nicht falsch und meiner Meinung nach auch nicht überflüssig. Leider hast du in der Vergangenheit einige Artikel von mir verändert, womit ich nicht ganz einverstanden war. Deine Begründungen waren fast immer: Spekulation; überstürzte Schlußfolgerung; usw.. Deswegen hatte ich ein bißchen "Bauchweh" und schrieb dir deshalb vor langer Zeit eine persönliche eMail dazu. Scheint so, als ob die nie angekommen wäre. Aber was solls (liegt teilweise auch an meiner verdammten Sensibilität), davor Warne ich auch die Besucher meiner persönlichen Seite :D MFG -- Sanyoh 20:24, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) :ja, an das mit der mail kann ich mich erinnern. obwohl mich wirklich interessiert hast was du mir da geschrieben hast wurde aber nix mehr dazu gesagt. du, ich denke mal, wir können für alles einen Konsenz finden und müssen uns nun wirklich nicht über so ein zeug streiten. --Shisma 20:31, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) Bindestrich Dringende Bitte: wenn Du sowas wie Orbital Habitat erstellen willst, entscheide Dich bitte zwischen den Schriftweisen "Orbital-Habitat" oder "Orbitalhabitat". "Orbital Habitat" ist Englisch. Noch was: es wäre etwas "downstream-freundlicher" wenn die Grafiken auf Deiner Benutzerseite (bei den Waffen) nicht ganz so groß angezeigt werden, und auf Deiner MA/en user page sieht man sie garnicht, wenn Du sie da einfügen willst, mußt Du wegen dem Upgrade der Wiki-Software die Bildadressen aktualisieren. --Memory 20:36, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) wow, auf sowas auchtest du? was ist den "downstream-freundlich"? - Shisma 20:58, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Ich sehe (fast) alles ;-) "downstream-unfreundlich" ist, wenn Deine Benutzerseite selbst mit DSL lange zum Laden braucht. Es soll ja tatsächlich auch noch Leute mit 56k-Modem geben ;-) --Memory 21:06, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::hey! du redest hier mit einem ISDN user^^--Shisma 21:09, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) Bastelanfrage *g* Sorry, wusst' jetzt nicht, wie ich das sonst nennen sollte. Ich wollt mich morgen (äh heute?) dran setzen und den Artikel zur Galaxy-Klasse um die Geschehnisse von Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil If. erweitern, finde aber keine brauchbaren Screencaps, bin aber google-sei-dank auf das hier gestoßen. Könntest du das evtl. bitte nachbauen? -- defchris (✍ talk) 01:37, 3. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Hat sich Benutzer:Sanyoh sei Dank erledigt. -- defchris (✍ talk) 12:00, 3. Mär 2006 (UTC) Stil-Handbuch Hallo Shisma! Ich habe deine Änderung entdeckt und sehe, dass die dem Stil-Handbuch widerspricht: Namen von Schiffen und Schiffsklassen werden kursiv gesetzt. ^^ 23:34, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) ...siehe auch Memory Alpha:Navigationsleisten (Raumschiffklassen) 23:37, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) :ehm, innerhalb eines fliestextes macht diese Regelung ja auch sinn. *kopfschüttel* --Shisma 09:40, 7. Mär 2006 (UTC) Sternenflottenabzeichen Hallo, wenn du einmal Zeit und Lust hast, dann könntest du dich ein wenig um die Sternenflottenabzeichen kümmern. Ich habe einige Screenshots auf die Seite gestellt, aber nachdem ich deine bisherigen Werke gesehen habe bin ich von den Screenshots nicht mehr überzeugt. Gruß --langweiler 12:40, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) :naklar. wenn ich zeit finde^^--Shisma 12:42, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::ok, tos is hiermit abgehackt, das logo der huron muss ich später nohcmal bearbeiten wenn bessere refenzen vorliegen:--Shisma 08:34, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) :::Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, bei Tos würde noch das Abzeichen der Aussenposten (zu sehen in "Spock unter Verdacht" und "Ganz neue Dimensionen") fehlen. Gruß --langweiler 17:41, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) :::P.S.: Ich bin sehr beeindruckt von den Logos, das schaut richtig gut aus. --langweiler 18:45, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) :::P.P.S.: Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, das auf den "Jumpsuits" noch ein Emblem zu sehen ist, das dem Stern der Kommandosektion ähnelt und wo der Schiffsname mit dabei steht. Gruß --langweiler 09:31, 5. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::::Kannst du mir mal einen Gefallen tun. Du hast diese tollen Sternenflottenlogos erstellt. Kannst du, wenn du mal Zeit hast die selben Logos in dem Stil wie dieses hier http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Logo_USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701%29.svg nur mit den anderen Abteilungszeichen von Wissenschaft, Technik und Medizin erstellen damit ich die Sternenflottenuniform (2265-2270) bearbeiten kann. Währe Super Lieb von dir Danke.--Klossi 18:43, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::hast du vieleicht eine gute vorlage?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:55, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::So ähnlich wie diese hier http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:TOSInsignias.jpg nur wenn es geht einzeln und ohne Schrift.--Klossi 19:09, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::so etwa? du kannst es ja nochmal unter anderem namen hochladen. ich wollte es neutral machen ohne enterprise-logo--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:36, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Bild:Abteilungsabzeichen Kommando.svg Bild:Abteilungsabzeichen Wissenschaft.svg Bild:Abteilungsabzeichen Medizin.svg Bild:Abteilungsabzeichen Technik.svg :::::::So ist es perfekt vielen Dank.--Klossi 19:40, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Von dir erstellte Flaggen und Logos Hi Shisma! Ich wollte nur mal loswerden, dass ich die von dir erstellten Banner klasse finde! Besonders die, die man nur als kleine Requisieten im Hintergrund gesehen hat, gefallen mir (ich mein die ganzen DS9-Teile). Ich find's toll, dass dank dir auch sowas archiviert werden kann. Mitlerweile gehört es sogar zu den ersten Sachen, die ich bei MA mache, zu schaun, ob's bei dir schon was neues gibt.^^ Gruß -- Wunder-PILLE 22:19, 7. Mai 2006 (UTC) : :) freut mich dasses dir gefällt. Jörg hat mir sehr geholfen und sämtliche referenen besorgt, screencaps von allen serien gemacht. ich denke er hatte mehr arbeit als ich ^^-Shisma 07:42, 8. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::Naja, du hattest da schon mehr Arbeit, ich hab ja die shots in den letzten paar Jahren nur gesammelt, du machst aus den dunklen verwackelten Aufnahmen wieder schöne Logos! :-) Jörg 09:51, 8. Mai 2006 (UTC) Unterstrichene Links Hallo Shisma! In Forum:Stylesheet-Änderung bemerktest du gestern: "zum glück sind die links nichtmehr unterschtrichen" sic. Du kennst die Funktion wahrscheinlich noch nicht, aber in deinen Benutzereinstellungen kannst du unter "Verschiedene Einstellungen" die Links so einstellen, dass sie nicht mehr unterstrichen sind. Siehe auch Hilfe:Benutzereinstellungen. Hoffe, geholfen zu haben. Bitte hier antworten. — Florian™ talk 09:13, 26. Mai 2006 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Shisma, beim durchsehen des Datei-Logbuchs ist mir aufgefallen, dass du bei deinen letzten Bildern nie die Bildbeschreibungsseite ausgefüllt hast. Gehe doch bitte mal die Liste durch und füge das nach. -- Ⓚⓞⓑⓘ 14:13, 3. Jun 2006 (UTC) Bild:Taktisches Statusdisplay.svg Kann es sein, dass da viele Systeme doppelt verzeichnet sind? Mir fallen da die mittleren vier Sektoren mit Theta Mees, McKnight's Planet, Eminiar, Janus VI, Antares, Altair III, Omicron Ceti, Beta Simmons und Theta Bowles auf. ^^; ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 18:03, 18. Jun 2006 (UTC) :ja, ich weis, das hab ich auch gesagt. das war wohl ein fehler, und ich habs 1:1 übernommen^^.--Shisma 08:09, 19. Jun 2006 (UTC) In fahlem Mondlicht Bearbeitest du den Artikel In fahlem Mondlicht noch? --Tobi72 14:11, 17. Jul 2006 (UTC) :habe ich schon sein einiger zeit vor aber: nein, bearbeite den artikel ruhig :)--Shisma 14:27, 17. Jul 2006 (UTC) bilder hochladen hi was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Soll ich sie wieder löschen oder was? Wie denn? --Fáàb 19:28, 24. Aug 2006 (UTC) :nein, das kannst du nicht aber du kannst sie zur löschung nominieren. siehe Memory Alpha:Zu löschende Bilder --Shisma 07:57, 25. Aug 2006 (UTC) Löschkandidaten Hallo, einige deiner Bilder sind Löschkandidaten, da sie verwaist sind, bitte sag doch, welche hiervon noch gebraucht werden: * Bild:Kaadi Logo.svg * Bild:USS Raven MSD.svg * Bild:Kadi Symbol.png * Bild:Work Bee.svg (gibt's noch in png, ggf. Namen weiterverwenden) * Bild:Logo Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz.svg * Bild:Romulanischer Bird-of-Pray ENT Schema.svg (!Tippfehler) * Bild:Bild-Logo Dominion.svg -- Kobi 16:49, 6. Sep 2006 (UTC) :ja, alle löschem :). außer Bild:Logo Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz.svg könnte ich ja nochmal ubdaten, da stimmt ja nur die farbe nicht --Shisma 08:49, 7. Sep 2006 (UTC) änderungen an artikeln hi bitte gebe beispiele ich weiß das man erst was rückgängig machen darf wenn das in einer duskuision besprochen hat. aber wann soll ich das denn gemacht haben?? hab ich doch gar nicht! --Fáàb 13:48, 7. Sep 2006 (UTC) :vieleicht ist es dir ja nicht aufgefallen, und es war nur ein versehen, aber du hast diese änderung http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Sternenflotte&diff=88818&oldid=88817 zweimal gemacht. abgesehen davon ist es üblich einen dialog den ich zB auf deiner diskussionsseite begonnen hab, auch genau da weiterzuführen. damit andere später die diskussion mitverfolgen können. wenn du nicht willst das andere das können kannst du mit "E-Mail an diesen Benutzer" eine persönliche nachicht schreiben. lg --Shisma 13:53, 7. Sep 2006 (UTC)# ja dann man die dsskuision dann am gleichen ort weiterführt wusste ich nicht. Aber das mit den Bilden war so: ich wollte den text "sternenflotte" erg. undzwar mit zwei bildern von sternenflotten-logos. dann hat das sofort geklappt deshalb war dann da nur rote schrift. und beim 2.mal hat das dann auch nicht geklappt. aber dann. jetzt ist das aber wieder weg. keine ahnung warum. --Fáàb 14:58, 8. Sep 2006 (UTC) :weil die bilder aus der ma gelöscht wurden siehe hier--Shisma 15:01, 8. Sep 2006 (UTC) Arbeiten am Artikel über die Intrepid-Klasse Hallo, hast du am Anfang überlesen? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 12:54, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) :ich muss zugeben das es mir nach meinem zweiten Edit auffiel, sorry--Shisma 13:23, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) Grafik für MA/en Hi Shisma. Könntest du das Columbia-Logo evtl. als PNG mit Transparenz auf MA/en hochladen(Name "Columbia mission patch.png" o.ä.)? Ich würde gerne das vorhandene en:Image:Nx02.gif ersetzen, weil das eine ziemlich miese Qualität hat. Wäre super, danke schon mal. -- Cid Highwind 17:11, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) :bereits erledigt :) --Shisma 08:02, 15. Sep 2006 (UTC) Bild:AbzeichenAussenposten2265.JPG Bild:AbzeichenAussenposten2265.JPG Hallo Shisma, könntest Du Dir o.g. Bild bei Gelegenheit vornehmen? Im Sinne der Einheitlichkeit des Sternenflottenabzeichen-Artikel. So finde ich das unbrauchbar, da zu klein... Gruß, --KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:59, 15. Sep 2006 (UTC) :aber sicher, gibts noch irgentwo bessere referenzen?--Shisma 08:01, 15. Sep 2006 (UTC) :: Schau mal hier: http://startrekhistory.com/restoration/makeup.html --langweiler 08:24, 15. Sep 2006 (UTC) Klingonische Evolution Hi Shisma, hab gerade gesehen, dass du aus dem Klingonenartikel folgenden Absatz entfernt hast: Klingonen stammen evolutionär von einer aggressiven, schalentierartigen Spezies ab. Dieser Vorfahre war von humanoider Gestalt, zwei Scheren ersetzten jedoch die Hände. Er schien ein äußeres Skelett besessen zu haben. An der Stirn befanden sich bei diese Spezies eine Reihe von Stacheln. Die Unterkiefer besaß längliche, fühlerähnliche Extremitäten und zwei Giftdrüsen. Durch ihren ausgeprägten Geruchssinn konnten Männchen dieser Gattung von weiblichen Artgenossen ausströmende Pheromone über weite Strecken hin wahrnehmen. Eine hohe Statur und eine große Körperkraft zeichneten diese klingonischen Vorgänger aus TNG: "Genesis". Wollte mal nach dem Grund fragen, da das eigentlich alles so in der besagten Folge zu sehen war. Gruß--Wunder-PILLE 23:49, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) :hi, siehe hier Diskussion:Klingone#Evolution. --Shisma 09:19, 1. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::...(text wurde verschoben nach hier) ::::wäre es nicht sinnvoller die diskussion hier weiter zu führen? --Shisma 07:17, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) Tycho Base und Starfleet Security Division Wollte fragen, ob ich diese beiden Patches auf meiner Homepage http://www.st-spike.org verwenden darf und falls ja, ob du irgendeine eigene HP hast auf die ich verlinken könnte. MfG Spike :klar, verlinke einfach auf meine benutzerseite bei memory alpha--Shisma 08:57, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, mach ich und vielen Dank. MfG Spike :::hast du nicht zufällig ne email adresse? oder icq irgendwas? --Shisma 15:01, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::Klar. 60-487-314. MfG Spike Dein Bild Hallo Shisma! Ich bin der de-Wikipedia Benutzer Chaddy. Wir haben dort ein kleines Problem mit deinem Bild. Unter welcher Creative-Commons-Lizenz steht das denn? Das Bild wird bei uns in der Wikipedia auch verwendet, allerdings sind bei uns nur freie CC-Lizenzen erlaubt. Da auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite nicht angegeben ist, welche CC-Lizenz du genau gemeint hast, frag ich jetzt mal nach. Wenn´s geht bitte bei mir auf meiner Wikipedia-Diskussionsseite oder besser gleich in der Löschdikussion antworten. 217.94.193.97 17:45, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Hat sich mittlerweile ja erledigt. Chaddy 03:04, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) Deine Benutzerseite Kleiner Hinweis! Ich wolltes nich einfach ändern! Auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du beim Bild des Banners der Bajoraner den Link falsch geschrieben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:22, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) :also, ich würds dir nicht übel nehmen, du kennst ja meine sig :). die seite muss eh ma renoviert werden, aber im moment hab ich zuviel zu tun--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:23, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ich wollt dich ja nur drauf hinweisen, is ja DEINE Benutzerseite! Würd einen ja stören, wenn da irgendeiner rumfummelt! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:30, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::hast ja recht. keine sorge, ich werde nie was an deiner benutzerseite ändern ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:31, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich hab ja "einen" geschrieben. Mir persönlich isses solange egal, solange keiner was dummes reinschreibt oder Vandalismus betreibt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:39, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::oh, mir ist es nicht egal. ich bin sogar dankbar dafür :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:48, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::Haste ja schon geändert :). Aber das letzte hab ich nich richtig verstanden. Wie, du bist dankbar? Dankbar das kein anderer was ändert oder wie? Ich meinte ja, dass jeder bei meiner Seite was ändern kann, solange es nich Blödsinn oder Vandalismus is. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:56, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::::nein, dankbar wenn jemand auf meiner seite einfach so fehler korregiert--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:38, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, eben! Mir is es egal, ob einer was ändert, solange es eben nix Dummes ist. (Irgendwie hast du mich missverstanden (wegen "oh, mir ist es nicht egal") -> dir is es ja egal, ob einer was ändert (solange es halt nix dummes is, und derjenige zB einen Fehler korrigiert) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:14, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::::::ja, äää ok, wir verstehen uns jedenfalls prächtig ^^ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:56, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Seh ich auch so :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:51, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) Sternenkarte Was hälst du eigendlich von dieser Karte???? Sar Trek Alpha und Beta Quadrant --Cpt. Federkeil 23:46, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :oh, ich kenne sie und ich mag sie nicht. der autor nimmt informationen ernst die aus sekundärliteratur stammen. sekundärliteratur ist eigentlich lustig und interessant zu lesen aber sie macht vieles von dem was wir auf bildschrim sehen, sehr unsinnig. zum beispiel der punkt das SOL auf der grenze zwischen alpha und beta quadranten liegen soll. wurde, denke ich onscreen nie gesagt. da hieß es einfach nur: "die erde liegt im alpha-quadranten, punkt". ebenso die ganzen Warpskalen welche die raumschiffe so langsam machen, das sie die galaxie niemahls in zeiträumen passierbar machen würden die wir in ST sehen. solange man nicht auf sekundärliteratur achtet, erscheint das star trek universum erstaunlich stimmig, IMO --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:00, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ja das mit den Warpscalen und den Entfernungen finde ich auch etwas seltsam somal Cpt. Sisko mehrmals in einem Jahr zur Erde und zurück iss. Was nach den Angaben da ja ned so ganz hinkommen kann. Aber die Positionierung der einzelnen Standorte im Quadranten finde ich sind doch gut erklärt worden????Wie schon gesagt ich warte mal auf den Relais des SternenAtlas dann kann man ja vergleiche ziehen. --Cpt. Federkeil 22:31, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) Logo Been.svg Möchtest du das Bild vielleicht nochmal unter Logo B'r'''een hochladen? ;) 21:23, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :klingt gut, danke für den hinweis :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:30, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Re: SVGs mit Bitmap-Ebenen funktionieren (noch) nicht... Naja, ich hoffe es doch sehr. Allerdings kann man ja nie wirklich wissen, was da alles auf uns zukommt in Sachen MediaWiki, wenn man nicht an der Entwicklung beteiligt ist... Und das bin ich leider nicht. 11:05, 3. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Entweder die Wikia-Leute (die werden wohl immer wieder verschiedene MediaWiki-Versionen testen) oder aber die MediaWiki-Entwickler (die werden es wohl wissen müssen, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie man die erreichen kann - auf der Site blicke ich nichts durch) :Es könnte auch sein, dass wir einfach nur ein "normales Update" von einer frühen Testversion (wir hantieren noch immer mit 1.7 ALPHA) auf eine normale 1.7.xyz-irgendwas bräuchten... Nach Cid scheint man im Moment bei Wikia einiges durchzuspielen. Ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir vielleicht eine Version erwischen, bei der diese SVGs korrekt angezeigt werden. 13:10, 3. Feb 2007 (UTC) Admin-Posten Hallo, da meine Nominierung für mich sehr überraschend kam, möcht' ich dich wenigstens vorwarnen: Ich spiele momentan mit dem Gedanken, einen oder zwei User als zusätzliche Admins vorzuschlagen. Da du hier nach den Wikia-Statistiken ein paar Monate länger da bist als ich, dachte ich unter anderem an dich. Deine Rechtschreibe ist zwar oft nicht ganz optimal, wie du ja auch schon selbst mal angemerkt hast, aber du bist ja soweit regelkundig und weißt auch deinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen. Was mir noch einfällt: Falls du wieder eine neue Version deiner Artworks hochlädst, könntest du auch die alten Versionen gleich selbst entsorgen, so sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden. ;) Hast du Interesse? Ich würd's aber natürlich vorher noch mit "meinen beiden Chefs" (Florian und Kobi *g*) besprechen, aber ich denke mal, dass ein zweiter sehr aktiver Admin nicht wirklich dem Projekt schaden würde, oder? 00:02, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :hehe, lustig das du das sagt. ich hab in letzter zeit mit dem gedanken gespielt mich selbst zu nominieren. weniger um wirklich die Rolle eine Administrators auszuüben, mehr um in der laage zu sein bilder zu löschen (zwecks verschieben usw.). adminstrieren klingen nach etwas viel verantwortung für eine Legastheniker :). ich denke ich hätte eher die fähigkeit zu Moderieren was ich ja jetzt auchschon teilweise tue. was bedeutet denn administrieren jetzt genau für mich genau?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:49, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Also, prinzipiell unterscheidet sich die "Arbeit" nicht wirklich von der eines normalen Users: Du kannst nur zusätzlich Artikel schützen, freigeben - natürlich auch löschen und wiederherstellen. Außerdem kannst du die Änderungen von anderen Usern über den Versionsvergleich über die (für Neuadmins) neue Schaltfläche "Zurücksetzen" schnell reverten - und auch Nutzer (egal ob IP- oder registriert) sperren. Du hast also mehr Möglichkeiten hier zu arbeiten und kannst dies auch etwas freier, solang du dich natürlich an die Regeln hältst. Hört sich erstmal viel an, ist es aber nur, wenn mal wieder ein Troll zuschlägt und herumvandaliert - und von denen hatten wir in letzter Zeit eigentlich keinen mehr - und selbst wenn dann doch einer kommt ist ja mindestens noch ein Admin oder ein Bureaucrat da, der einem zur Not unter die Arme greift. Ansonsten haben wir natürlich auch einige Texte zusammengestellt: Richtlinien usw. von denen man eigentlich nur verschiedene Schlagworte verinnerlichen muss, dann klappt das schon. Memory Alpha:Löschrichtlinien für Administratoren, Memory Alpha:Sperren und verbannen und Memory Alpha:Schutzrichtlinien sind denke ich mal die Kernstücke, die ich jetzt auf die Schnelle gefunden habe. Moderieren kannst du aber natürlich auch weiterhin. ;) 15:00, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) :also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe gibt es keinerlei verpflichtung?!? also unter diesem umständen bin ich, nach reichlicher überlegung, schon dafür--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:19, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) Naja, die einzige "Verpflichtung", die mir jetzt einfallen würde ist eben die Regeln durchzusetzen, wenn's denn mal sein muss, mit ordentlich Enthusiasmus bei der Sache zu sein und anderen Nutzern zu helfen - aber das ist ja bei dir, wie ich das sehe durchaus mit "massig Luft" erfüllt. Okay, dann hau ich mal unsere beiden Bureaucrats an. 22:32, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Hallo Shisma, da die Admin-Wahl ja jetzt gelaufen ist wollte ich dir dazu mal gratulieren. Viel Erfolg :-). --HenK | discuss 09:13, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Alles Gute zum neuen Posten! Viel Glück. Weiter so^^! -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 15:21, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) Defiant hi Shisma, ich habe eine Frage wegen der Nominerung der USS Defiant (NX-74205). Hast du immer noch bedenken? Ansonten ist die Nomierung laut Defchris abgelehnt. Gruß Janeway 18:22, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) :tut mir leid ich hab die nominierten artikel nicht immer im auge--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:32, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) Logos auf meiner HP Hi Shisma, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich einige deiner Logos abspeichern darf und auf meiner HP wieder veröffentlichen kann. Gruß, Janeway 22:17, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :öhm, ja, prinziepiell schon, gieb halb memory alpha als quella an. wo finde ich denn deine HP?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:34, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) hier. danke. ich lade dann morgen das Föderationslogo hoch. --Janeway 22:55, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC)´ Anscheinend klappt es bei mir nit, das Logo is dann zu groß, trotzdem danke. --Janeway 10:37, 18. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich hab's mir nochmal überlegt, ich lade es doch hoch, sieht im Intro bestimmt recht gut aus. --Janeway 18:22, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) Das Bild ist jetzt in meinem Intro und mein Favikon. Danke, Shisma. Ich gebe MA als Quelle an. --Janeway 18:28, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) Deine Werke 1. Wenn du alle deine Grafiken selbst erstellt hast: RESPEKT! Sehen echt gut aus (soll nich schleimig sein, wollts aber mal sagen) :) Und dazu machste das noch ohne Lohn..... 2. Du hast das hierhochgeladen. Ich erinner mich aber an den gleichen Phaser, wo unten links noch eine kleine Grafik war, wo man sah, wie ein Magazin reingeschoben wird. Wo ist denn das? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 19:13, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) :ehm es existiert noch. aber ich fand es etwas albern da noch so eine kleine "gebrauchsanweisung" anzuhängen ;) . ich könnte ja diese grafik extra hochladen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:17, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Ich bräuchtes für ein Projekt für meinen Informatikunterricht, kannstes mit vielleicht auf irgendeinem Weg zukommen lassen? (vllt ICQ/Email) Wär dir sehr dankbar! -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 19:20, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::sicher, schick mir einfach deine daten per PM. wozu genau brauchst du es denn für deinen Informatikunterricht?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:22, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::Ähm...PM? Wir müssen Datenbanken "entwickeln" und da war die einzigste Möglichkeit natürlich für mich: Star Trek. (ich will Schiffe, Waffen, Filme, Serien und Darsteller reinbringen und dann zu allem Beziehungen herstellen.......hoffe es klappt) Und da war dein Bild mit der "Gebrauchsanweisung" besser geeignet (sieht n bissl technischer aus) -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 19:31, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::::wenn du auf meiner benutzerseite bist ist auf der linken seite so ein button "E-Mail an diesen Benutzer" oder hier http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Spezial:Emailuser/Shisma --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:36, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sry, aber da kommt immer die Nachricht "Sie müssen angemeldet sein", obwohl ich angemeldet bin!?!? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 20:01, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bitte löschen Meinstest du so? 18:38, 21. Feb 2007 (UTC) :ja, danke :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:48, 21. Feb 2007 (UTC) Klingonische Flagge Hm.......kleiner Hinweis/ Frage: Bild:Klingonische Flagge.svg.... machst du es? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 19:57, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) :ja, ehm, erledigt. bitte nerv mich in zukunft ruhig wenn ich was vergesse. das is das einzige was da hilft ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:42, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::Erstmal: ich wollt nich verven :) Aber wenns hilft..... -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 14:08, 2. Mär 2007 (UTC) test test Bild von Sevens Alkoven Wohin soll denn das Bild? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 18:22, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) RE: mh? wie? Geh mal davon aus, dass du damit ein wenig Befremden ausdrücken wolltest. Tatsächlich stammt die Formulierung (Alpha&Beta) so aus dem englischen Artikel...deine Lieblingsspekulation: Wer sagt, dass alle diese Orte im Alpah-Quadranten liegen? Niemand, und scheinbar wurde dort einfach Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant zusammengenommen. Tatsächlich können wir es ja auch nur sehr schwer unterscheiden (Wer hat sich ausgedacht, dass die Erde genau auf der Quadrantengrenze liegt!?!), ich halte die Formulierung allerdings auch für ein wenig schwierig. Man müsste mal eventuell eine allgemeine Diskussion dazu anregen, oder gibt es schon einen Konsens, den ich verpasst habe (ich frage dich als Admin)--Bravomike 18:32, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) :eigentlich wollte ich damit sagen das ich die diskussion nicht so ganz nachverfolgen konnte, obwohl ich es schon gewollt hätte aber egal :) . die große frage ist hier nur: wenn wir etwas nicht wissen warum dann unnötig spekulieren? ich glaube dahinter steckt einfach nur der gedanke das jemand sagen wollte das sich etwas im >bekannten raum< oder >ganz in der nähe der erde und allem< befindet. das gute ist das wir von sämltichen planeten (usw) vonm denen wir annehmen müssten, das sie sich nicht im >bekannten raum< oder >ganz in der nähe der erde und allem< befinden, sondern im delta oder gamma quadranten. wenn ich mich auf der erde befinde (tun wir mal so als befänden wir uns hier inetwa auf der quadrantentgrenze) dann interessiert mich nicht wirklich ob etwas im alpha oder beta quadranten liegt, denn das ist ja beides inetwa gleich weit weg. aber wenn ich lese das sich etwas im delta oder gamma quadranten befindet, dann kann ich sagen: ...jungejunge.... ist das weit weg... oder so. also, was ich damit sagen wollte: in dem moment wo wir nicht erwähnen ob etwas im gamma oder delta quadranten liegt, kann ich davon ausgehen das es sich irgentwo im >bekannten< oder >ganz in der nähe der erde und allem< raum befindet... puh... weiss jetzt nicht ob ich damit überhaubt deine frage beantworte.sorry, bin total fertig... :} --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:25, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich habs verstanden... die Essenz ist also, dass wir bei >ganz in der nähe der erde und allem< einfach den Quadranten weglassen, außer, wir kennen ihn ausdrücklich und genau--Bravomike 19:28, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) Und als besonderer Service noch mal die ganze Diskussion für dich in einem Stück ;) :Tschuldigung, dass ich wieder störe, ich reite zwar nich gern auf canon rum, aber du hast bei den Terellianern reingeschrieben, dass sie im Alpha und Betaquadranten verbreitet sind und als Quelle Indiskretionen angegeben. Doch das wird nich gesagt, aber vielleicht in der DS9 Folge? Entschuldige, wenn ich nerve, aber MA soll ja canon bleiben ;) -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 12:44, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Du nervst doch nicht... Die Angabe stammt vermutlich tatsächlich aus der DS9- FOlge, oder es wird einfach davon ausgegangen, weil ja eigentlich fast alle Haupt-Spezies aus "unserer" Gegend in beiden Quadranten zu finden sind (im sinne von: Sie bereisen). Allerdings ist das mit den Terellianer/Terrellianern ja so ein Problem, sie en:Terellian und en:Terrellian, wenn die Angabe also zu spekulativ ist nimm sie einfach raus--Bravomike 12:51, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Ne, ich lösche nix allein! (ich bin eher noch dafür ''fast-canonische Fakten drin zu lassen) Also wenns keinen anderen stört, bleibts drin! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:06, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) Re: Star Trek: Klingon Academy Ja... Ich dachte, das wäre bekannt, nachdem ich den Screenshot hochgeladen hab. ^^ 14:34, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Klar, wenn ich's grade selbst in meinem Chaos hier finde. 14:40, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) Archivisten-Liste Hey Shisma, du stehst in der der Archivisten-Liste noch als "Benutzer" drin und nicht als "Admin". Wollte ich dir nur Bescheid geben. Wills ja nicht selber ändern. ;) --HenK | discuss 16:37, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) Was ich grad auch noch zufällig entdeckt hab: In Memory Alpha:Administratoren stehste auch noch nicht. Ich wollte es ändern aber kann die Seite nicht bearbeiten. --HenK | discuss 22:49, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) :meine güte, was es so alles an seiten giebt^^ danke für den hinweis--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:35, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) Sternenkarte aus Enterprise Das ist doch ne Karte, die auch im Star Trek Sternenatlas zu sehen ist, nicht? Wow, ich wusste nicht, dass davon auch irgendwas canon ist. Gabs da nochmehr Karten onscreen, die es evtl. in den Atlas geschafft haben bzw. weißt du was davon? Wunder-PILLE 18:13, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) siehe hier. da steht alles. ich freue mich über jede hilfe :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:14, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Tolle Sache, ich hab mal meinen Sternentlas aus dem Schrank gekramt. Schade, dass man auf dieser ebayseite die Namen nicht richtig erkennen kann. Dennoch ict mir beim kurzen Vergleich zumindest noch keine größeren Unstimmigkeiten von Sternenpositionen in der Nähe der Erde aufgefallen. Bei weiter entfernten Sternen fehlen auf der Onscreenkarte die Namen. Wunder-PILLE 18:36, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::Ich nochmal. Falls du den Atlas hast, Vergleiche mal die Sterne, bei denen in Klammern die astronomische Bezeichnung daneben steht. Die kann man, wenn in beiden Karten vorhanden imo übernehmen. An denen erkennt man nämlich sehr schön anhand der Länge, ob es dieselben sind, da man den kurzen Textblock erkennen kann, wo im Atlas eine (ebenso kurze Zahl steht). Ein Beispiel wäre da der Text rechts neben Tau Bootis (bezeichnet einen Stern, der bei deiner Grafik noch fehlt^^). Da stünde laut Atlas 70 Virginis und das kann man auch aus der Ebaykarte herauslesen. Wunder-PILLE 19:13, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) :::bei den klein geschriebenen namen kann man anhand der ober- und unterlängen auch super verschiedene namen erkennen. zumindest wenn man so ungefähr weisst da da stehen könnten. ein buchstabe mit unterlänge kann nur ein q, p, y, j oder g sein. ein buchtsbaben mit oberlänge nur t, i, f, h, k, l oder b. anhand dessen kann man manchmal einiges erkennen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:18, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) Akira-Klasse Erstmal... Wow... ^^ Okay, also ich glaube nicht, dass der englische Artikel komplett ist bzw. nicht nur aus kanonischen Inhalten besteht - beispielsweise die Sache mit den Shuttlerampen: Da haben wir, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nie ein Shuttle starten oder landen sehen. Vieles von dem was im Artikel drinstand, war ja durch Quellen belegt und dementsprechend - selbst wenn es "nur" normaler Fülltext ist, der auch in jedem beliebigen anderen Schiffsklassenartikel stehen könnte. Ein Text sollte immer lesbar sein, sonst können wir ja die meisten Artikel zur einfachen tabellarischen Liste umbauen. Ich denke auch, dass wir mittlerweile solche Anmerkungen als Fußnoten angeben müssen, dass etwas nicht bekannt ist, die Bearbeitungen von Lt. Data hin zu Fanfiction und nicht kanonischen Anteilen hin zeigt doch, dass es notwendig ist. Als Nitpicker/Geek gibt es schon einige Details, die man da auflesen kann, so ist es ja nicht. ^^ Außerdem sollten die Umbauten mit den References als Beispiel für "Forum:References für die schräggestellten Anmerkungen nutzen?" dienen, um besser von diesen Anmerkungen von dem canonischen Inhalt zu trennen. ^^ 16:37, 4. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :nunja, somit wüden sich (solche) schiffsklassen-artikel eben in ganz normale artikel verwandeln. und ich halte es einfach nicht für nötig etwas über die computersysteme einer raumschiffsklasse zu sagen das wir nochnie von innen gesehen haben. warum stehen nicht auch sämtliche standarttexte bei Andromeda-Klasse? über diese klasse wissen wir wahrscheinlich genauso viel nur das wir da kein design haben. es hat ja auch nicht jeder Planetenartikel unterprunkte wie "Geographie", "laage" und "Sehenswürdigkeiten". natürlich können wir davon ausgehen sie eine Geographie, eine laage und sicher auch einige sehenswürdigkeiten giebt aber dann schreiben wir ja da da auch keine holen, selbstverstäntlichen texte rein--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:11, 4. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Naja, die Planeten, werden oft nur einmal genannt und allerhöchstens einmal gezeigt, außer natürlich die - bei den Schiffsklassen liegt das (finde ich) etwas anders... Ich wüsste jetzt beispielsweise auch gar nicht, wo die Andromeda-Klasse kanonisch wäre... In der MA/en will man den Artikel offenbar mit dem Hauptartikel der Star Trek Enzyklopädie verschmelzen - da sollten wir denke ich auch mal darüber nachdenken... Äh, ich schweife ab: Klar, dort wo wirklich alles unbekannt ist, kann man die Sektionen auch weglassen, wo es aber faktisch korrekte Beobachtungen gibt, die dann selbst nur für Fülltext recht (wie "ist warpfähig, hat zwei Gondeln"), sollten wir das dann schon etwas strecken. Schon allein um die oft verwendeten Bilder dann nicht zwanghaft in eine Galerie sortieren zu müssen - so wie es aussah (ich hab mal einen Kompromissvorschlag reingestellt) sind die beschreibenden Bilder wg. der Sidebar in den falschen Sektionen gelandet. Ist der Bildschirm noch breiter, sieht's noch grottiger aus... Versteh' mich nicht falsch - da kann wirklich 'ne Menge raus aus den meisten Artikeln, aber eine gewisse Form kann man doch sicherlich noch wahren... 02:28, 5. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Wiederherstellen Dir ist ein kleines Missgeschick unterlaufen, könntest du bitte Multispektraler Emitter wiederherstellen und statt dessen Multisprektaler Emitter löschen? (Ist tatsächlich ein wenig verwirrend mit dem verschobenen r, das war mein Fehler)--Bravomike 12:02, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Bild Schneiden Hallo Shisma, könntest du das Bild Bild:Guinan Generations.jpg so zurechtschneiden, dass nur Guinan "rausguckt". Danke schonmal. Gruß Janeway 16:36, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :so richtig?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:08, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::ginge es vielleicht noch etwas breiter? Janeway 20:48, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::nunja, ich versuche mich an dashier zu halten. und unter diesen grundsätzen war aus dem bild einfach nichtsmehr rauszuholen. ich kuck mal ob ich ein besseres finde, ok?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:58, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::Oder wir lassen es so. Trotzdem vielen dank. --Janeway 21:00, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Bildformat In welchem Format lädst du eigentlich die Protraits von Personen hoch (das Format find ich soweit ganz gut, passt schön). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:15, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :wie im forum geschildert im 3:4 Hochformat. also das selbe format das ein normaler Bilschrim oder fernseher hat nur eben hochformat--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:28, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Achso, es sah so anders aus. Ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:45, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) rechtschreibhinweis Nachdem ich's jetzt 4mal oder so korrigiert habe, dachte ich, vielleicht sollte ich es dir einfach mal sagen: man schreibt es Hau'p'''tquartier, Hau'p'tstadt usw. Nimm's mir nich übel ;-).Zottamann 23:09, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Jesus Christus Hast ja schneller reagiert als ich schreiben konnte, jedenfalls ist hier ''meine Trek-relevante Version, die du eventuell reinsetzen könntes. (Allerdings haben wir keine hundertprozentige Referenz, ich wäre also auch damit einverstanden, das ganze so zu lassen) ---- Jesus Christus ist, dem christlichen Glauben zufolge, Gottes Sohn. Das Neue Testament der Bibel berichtet von seinem Leben. Unter anderem wird die Geschichte von Lazarus erzählt, einem Toten, den Jesus wieder zum Leben erweckte. Tatsächlich war Lazerus jedoch der unsterbliche Flint und damit nicht tot. ( ) Auf dem Planeten 892-IV hatten die Sklaven eine Religion, die ebenfalls auf den Sohn Gottes ausgerichtet war, der damit eine ähnliche Rolle wie Jesus Christus einnahm. ( ) In der Simulation des Labors von Leonardo da Vinci auf dem Holodeck der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] hing eine Darstellung von Jesus Christus am Kreuz an der Wand ( ) Kategorie:Mensch en:Jesus Christ ---- :du solltest den artikel bearbeiten können. achja, als T'Pol archer erklärt wer surak war und das man alles über ihn nur aus zweiter hand wüsste, da er selbst nichts hinterlassen hat, antwortet archer das ihm die geschichte bekannt vorkomme. ist aber sehr indierekt --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:21, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, als ich es das erste mal machen wollte, ging es nicht (jetzt schon, war ja nur halb-gesperrt), aber das war scheinbar nur ein Bearbeitungskonflikt oder sonst irgendwas--Bravomike 15:27, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Re: Phase II Gerne doch, wenn's denn keine Umstände bereitet. :) 19:20, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :wie gesagt, ich müsste erst an einen scanner herankommen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:21, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Reihenfolge der RPG in Fan-Rollenspiele In Diskussion:Fan-Rollenspiele#Reihenfolge_der_RPG ist ja die Idee aufgekommen, die Sortierung nach Chronologie vorzunehmen. Ich halte eine Abstimmung dort für sinnvoll. Wird die durch einen Admin angesetzt oder wie wird das initiiert? --Nerun 12:51, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Mal ne Frage: Warum hast du die 3 gut übersichtlichen Abstimmungen (Sortierung Variante A, Sortierung Variante B, Berechtigung) wieder unübersichtlich (Sortierung Variante A mit Variante B als Unterschrift, wo keiner abstimmen kann, Berechtigung) gemacht? *g* --Nerun 15:06, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::naja, sorry, kannst es ruhig wieder rückgänig machen. ich dachte in erster linie wäre dein neues votum ja nur eine ablehnung gegenüber dem ersten. du kannst ja nicht für eine alphabetische sortierung sein und für eine chronologische--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:14, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Kein Problem, habe ich geändert und stehe nun in allen 3 Abstimmungen mit einem Votum drin. :-) --Nerun 15:30, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Quelle? Woher ist denn Bild:Akira Klasse.jpg? Ist doch kein Screencap! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:11, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ich weis. darum habe ich ja veruscht es zu überschreiben^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:12, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Achso, das Problem nervt enorm... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:16, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Morn Ich habs ja nochmal hochgeladen, kurz vor dir :P, aber es funzt einfach net. defchris meint, dass es am server liegt, einfach warten... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:12, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Reise der Voyager Hi, ich mal wieder. Du hattest "vor langer Zeit" mal hier: Diskussion:USS Voyager gefragt: wie lange die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten war: "Die Voyager ging am 25.4.2371 um 23:24 uhr in den badlands verloren und sie kahm am 22.12.2377 um 3:28 uhr (punktlich zu weihnachten^^) wieder zuhause an. kann mir jemand sagen wieviel Zeit in dieser Spanne vergangen ist? zB. 6 Jahre, 8 Monate, 25 Tage, 4 Stunden, 43,4 Sekunden. ich denke... das würde cool klingen wenn man es so sagen würde^^--Shisma 10:47, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC)" Zuerst einmal: ist das canon? Wenn ja dann war die Voyager 28 Tage 8 Monate 06 Jahre 4 Stunden 04 Minuten im Quadranten. Wenn dus immer noch reinschreiben willst. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:22, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :danke für deine antwort aber ich fürchte es ist nicht canon :/ also, die umrechnung on sternzeit in unsere zeitrchnung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:46, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Achso, hmmm... weiß ich garnich, aber eig müsste die Umrechnung doch stimmen... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:29, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Display :) Na das wusst ich nich, tschuldigung. Dann hast du natürlich recht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:52, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :kein ding. gute nacht^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:53, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wünsch ich dir auch :D -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:55, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Bild-Vorlagen für 4:3 und 9:16 Hallo Shisma! (Ganz schön voll hier...) Warum hast du Vorlagen zur Einbindung in Bildbeschreibungsseiten erstellt, die besagen, dass es ein Bildausschnitt ist? Übrigens ist 9:16 falsch, es müsste 16:9 heißen. Ich verstehe den Sinn nicht, da der Großteil der Bilder ein Ausschnitt aus einem Screenshot ist. — Florian™ talk 12:03, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :siehe Forum:Bildformat. ich hatte immer so das problem das ich in der ma/en nicht auf den ersten blick wusste woher eine information stammt. wo war welches bild zu sehen. wo stammt dieses oder jenes diagramm her usw. damit isses etwas offensichtlicher. an sich sollten ja alle bilder original-screencaps sein, in originalem seitenverhältniss. bei den bildern die jedoch ausschnitte aus screenshots war das format leider sehr chaotisch gewählt daher diese norm. beteilige dich ruhig an der diskussion oben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:11, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Bild:GalaxyMaschinen.jpg Du hast das Bild neu hochgeladen. Leider Ist das ja ein ganz anderes Motiv und dein Bild ist hier: Bild:Warpkern der Galaxy-Klasse.jpg schon vorhanden. Das alte Bild mit der Tisch-Konsole hatte zwar leider keine Quelle und war auch quali-mäßig nich so toll, aber es wird gebraucht, zum Beispiel hier: Liste der wiederverwendeten Requisiten. Zurücksetzen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:26, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. ich wollte jetzt erstmal nach einem ersatz für das tisch-bild ausschau halten. der bildname ist eh nicht so optimal--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:30, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich hab auch schon gesucht, aber trekcore hat irgendwie keins :) Na vielleicht findest du eins. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:54, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::hat ja hoffentlich keine eile ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:09, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::::Na bei "wiederverwendete Requisiten" zeigt das Bild den Warpkern und drunter steht: "Das Pult in Maschinenraum" sinngemäß ;) Hat ja Zeit :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:13, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) "Der Troll von eben" Sollten wir die beiden Accounts nicht besser ganz sperren? Ich mein' offenbar ist der doch sozusagen "lernresistent". 22:00, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ich dachte das hätte ich^^. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:02, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Für drei Monate. ^^ Geht eigentlich aber auch bis "unendlich". Naja, warten wir mal ob sich seine heilige Trolligkeit wieder meldet. 23:04, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall Danke für die Bereinigung meiner Diskussion.--Bravomike 23:06, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::ich hatte eigentlich ein schlechtes gewissen da ich schon bei seinem ersten besuch http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Spezial:Wiederherstellen/Der_Heilige_Klingone sofort gesperrt. diesmal wollte ich warten bis er irgentwas macht das eindeutig gegen die regeln verstößt. tut mir leid das er gerade bravo damit belästigt hat --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 05:50, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich war selber schuld, weil ich mich von ihm in ein (wie ich zunächst glaubte) ersthaftes Gespräch verwickeln lassen habe. Das nächste mal wenn so jemand auftauch lasse ich das (Ich bin zu gutgläubig)--Bravomike 09:48, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) deine monobook.css Entschuldige, wollte nur testen, was passiert. Wusste nicht, dass das unerwünscht ist. Mweinelt Abstimmung Zeiten Danke dass du das übernommen hast. Können wir noch ein Enddatum für die Abstimmung einsetzen? Dass man von vorne herein weiss, bis wann man sich entscheiden muss?--Tobi72 12:59, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :das enddatum müsste in 7 tagen sein. also am 5. Juni. oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:02, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) RE: Admin? Also stören würde es mich nicht ;) aber ich gebe zu bedenken, dass ich gerade mal etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr hier bin. Wenn man bedenkt, wie lange es gedauert hat, dass du endlich Admin geworden bist und es andere gibt, die weit länger hier sind weiß ich nicht, ob das angemessen wäre. Aber wie gesagt, ich denke schon, dass ich so was auch machen könnte (hoffe ich, eine wirklich Vorstellung davon, ob das viel Arbeit ist habe ich aber nicht)--Bravomike 15:21, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Bild:Bar in Vics Lounge.jpg Du hast das Bild aus dem Artikel rausgenommen: das war nicht doppelt, das eine zeigt tische und n teil der Bühne und meins zeigt die bar, also die theke. Hast was dagegen, wenn ichs wieder reinmache? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:07, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :oh, ok. sorry--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:11, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Originale zu deinen Graphiken thumb|Dein .svg thumb|Das Original aus der MA/en Hallo, auf diesem Wege kann ich dir mal sagen, dass ich ein großer Fan von deinen Graphiken bin, die bereichern die MA wirklich! Danke dafür! Nun ist mir aufgefallen, das viele der von dir nach einer Originalvorlage erstellten Graphiken, zum Beispiel Sternenkarten und Abzeichen, in der MA/en im Original vorliegen (siehe Beispiel rechts). Sie selbst zu verwenden halte ich für wenig sinnvoll, weil sie meistens (insbesondere bei den ersten Staffeln TNG) in keiner besonders guten Qualität sind, deine Graphiken besser aussehen und durch das Dateivormat auch praktischer sind. Da wir aber nun die Bilder aus der MA/en direkt einbinden können wollte ich fragen, ob es nicht eine gute Idee wäre, die Originale jeweils auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite deiner Reproduktion anzugeben. Du hast das ja in der Vergangenheit teilweise schon selber eingefügt, aber da war es im Prinzip sinnlos, weil man das Bild ""doppelt" hochladen musste, aber wegen der besseren Qualität nur deine Graphik genutzt hat. Jetzt, da das ohne Hochladen funktioniert stünde dem nichts mehr im Wege, es sei denn, du bist dagegen, deswegen wollte ich dich vorher fragen. Bei dem Beispiel habe ich es mal schon gemacht, siehe hier. Gruss,--Bravomike 10:20, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :finde ich sehr sinnvoll. ich hatte auchschon die idee. wobei ich aber sagen muss: wenn ich mich frage wo diese karte zu sehen ist, dann hilft mir das zusätzliche bild auchnicht viel weiter. wa bräuchte es schon ein bild mit einem originalscreencap oder so. aber ja von mir aus mach--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:55, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::da hast du recht, das gesamtbild wäre für die Verdeutlichung besser. Allerdings sind die eben nicht in der MA/en, und mir geht es ja gerade darum, den Vorteil zu nutzen, deren Datenbank nutzen zu können--Bravomike 14:06, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) bilder anderer sprachversionen? Schau mal unter Benutzer:Bravomike/Test nach, da ist alles schön erklärt.--Klossi 12:57, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Gern geschehen.--Klossi 13:41, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Idee aus Bild Diskussion:Zar, Live fast and prosper.jpg Die "Idee" steht hier: Forum:"Commons"-Bilder-Nutzung#Zwischenfrage unter :Shismas upload und so weiter :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:39, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Animations-Bitte Könntest du vielleicht die drei Bilder hier: Bild:Warpkern Ausstoß 1.jpg Bild:Warpkern Ausstoß 2.jpg Bild:Voyager Kernabwurf.jpg zu einer Animation machen? Das würde auch (wie bei Terraforming) super passen. Das vierte Bild in Notfallausstoß des Warpkerns, das mit dem Shuttle bitte nich, das würde nich passen :) . Danke im Voraus. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:19, 16. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :klar, leider gibts da nur ein problem. ich habe nur diese drei bilder. für eine flüssige animation bräuchte ich mehr. und leider habe ich keine dvd auf der diese szene ist--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:27, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :ich möchte allerings noch zu bedenken geben das die bildquallität bei einem gif immer weit unter der eines jpegs liegt da gif maximal 256 unterstützt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:37, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich hab leider auch keine DVD von VOY :( Wegen der Bildquali: Würde ja bei den Bildern nich arg stören, da ja viel schwarz is :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:13, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) VHS cover Naja denke die Folgen sollten einheitlich sein, finde entweder alle mit so einem Cover oder keine. Und das Problem an den Covern ist, die sind ja immer für 2 Folgen und halt auch schon etwas veraltet weil es ja alles schon auf DVD gibt :)--Klossi 09:32, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :soweit ich weis wurden die videokasseten in den usa schon einzeln veröffentlicht. man brauchte eben eine verlässliche quelle für sämtliche cover--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:37, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::also ich hab damals zu Videozeiten die ganzen Folgen auf Video besorgt und es waren immer 2 Folgen auf einer Video Kassette. Die Folgen waren immer so Unterteilt TOS und TNG waren durchegehend und bei DS9, VOY und ENT waren sie unterteilt in Staffeln Zb wie bei unseren Cover was du geladen hast DS9 6.10--Klossi 09:46, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Deine Nominierung Wow, vielen Dank :). Leider muss ich dabei was zu bedenken geben, wie ich auch schon dort geschrieben habe (lies dort^^). Aber ich fühl mich echt geehrt dadurch :), danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:48, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert) Falls du die "Diskussion" (meinerseits) übersehen hast: Die IP hatte garnich mal so unrecht. Die Reg-Nummer ist in der Enzyklopädie erwähnt (laut MA/en, ich hab das Buch leider nich). Ich hab das so in die HGI geschrieben. Is das in Ordnung? Du hattest ja die Version der IP gelöscht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:57, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :ää... jaja, is ok :). sorry, bin schnell ma am reverten^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:00, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bild Zwei Esel ein Gedanke, sehe wir haben beide gleichzeitg das selbe Bild hoch geladen kannst du dann das Bild Bild:Gegen hält Hogans Schädel.jpg wieder Löschen.--Klossi 07:18, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Danke --Klossi 07:29, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::org.... schon am frühen morgen so ein stress ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:36, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bild Diskussion:Shuttle-Hebebühne von DS9 eingefahren.jpg Hast du noch nen anderen Bilschirm zur Verfügung^^? PS: lösch mal alte Diskussionen oder eröffne n Archiv, hier muss man ja ewig runterscrollen ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:44, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :hi, ja hier geht es. lassen wirs so^^. ich werd meine dikussion später mal archivieren--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:54, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ok^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:55, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Tag-Fkt Eh du weiter machst: alle Tags sind nach links verschoben. Warte mal, vielleicht gibts da irgendeinen Fehler... (PS: du hast immer noch nich Ordnung hier geschafft :)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:09, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Hast ja schon selbst gesagt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:11, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Errinnerst Du dich noch an... ...Forum:AZL Ladenbesitzer? Heute sind noch mal zwei Kandidaten auf die Liste gekommen, aber ich will die jetzt endlich mal los werden. Ich habe einen Vorschlag formuliert, der im Endeffekt auf eine schnellstmögliche Löschung der Artikel hinaus läuft. Da Du allerdings (in der zweiten Runde) als einziger Bedenken angemeldet hattest wollte ich dazu auch noch mal Deine Meinung hören, damit wir eine Lösung finden die wirklich auf einem allgemeinem Konsens basiert.--Bravomike 17:16, 18. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :sorry, bin gerade im urlaub, ich meld mich am dienstag nochmal dazu, lg--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:07, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hanschelle(n) Hallo, ich hatte die Handschelle absichtlich mit dem "n" versehen, da es eigentlich die Einyahl nicht gibt. Hatte mich da mal auch zum Teil an Wikipedia gehalten (da steht es auch mit "n"). Handschelle würde nur an einem Handgelent befestigt. da es aber immer 2 sind, müsste es IMHO Handschellen heißen.--Tobi72 07:54, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) habs mal in Diskussion:Handschelle gepostet lg--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:09, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bild gelöscht Ich hab vielleicht ein wenig vorschnell Bild:Logo Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz.svg gelöscht, obwohl Du hier gemeint hast, Du willst eine neue Version drüber laden. Da aber inzwischen ja Bild:Allianz-Logo.png besteht hoffe ich, das war nicht so schlimm, ansonsten kannst Du als Admin das Bild ja wieder holen. Entschuldigung, falls das falsch war.--Bravomike 15:41, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Konspiration und Verschwörung Also ich hatte Konspiration angelegt und kurze Zeit später du Verschwörung. Was machen wir damit nun? Hatte dich und Bravomike zuerst verwechselt.--Tobi72 15:20, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :huch, also, ich schlage vor wir verwandeln das eine in einen redirect zu dem anderen... welchen zu was, ist mir --Klossi 08:32, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC)egal :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:15, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Kein Probem. Ich denke mache Konspiration zum Redirect und Verschwörung zum Artikel.--Tobi72 22:50, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Hoffe so ist es ok.--Tobi72 22:55, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit Könntest du mir mal einen großen Gefallen tun, du hast doch dieses Bild hier http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Dilithium_verarbeitungs_Anlage_der_F%C3%B6deration.jpg so bearbeitet, dass man keine Schrift mehr sehen kann. Kannst du mal für mich mal bitte aus diesem Bild hier http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=138&pos=12 die Schrift entfernen. Ich brauche dieses Bild für den Artikel Geschichte der Menschheit und das Bild find ich zeigt den ersten Weltkrieg am besten, das Problem ist halt nur die Schrift störrt. Ich dank dir schon mal für deine Mühe.--Klossi 14:20, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) thumb|bitteschön :) hoffe titel ist ok soweit. lg Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:45, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Genau so wollt ich es haben (Perfekt) vielen Dank --Klossi 18:55, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Schlachten um DS9 Hallo, könntest Du Dir bitte noch mal die Diskussion unter Diskussion:Erste Schlacht von Deep Space 9#Titel... durchlesen und Dich äußern. So wie es im Moment ist ist die Situation unhaltbar, deswegen möchte ich die Sache endlich so oder so durchziehen.--Bravomike 10:09, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Sperrung Wieso hast du denn Alpha-Quadrant gesperrt? Die IP hat doch reingeschrieben, dass es nicht als gesichert gilt, dass Sol auf der Grenze liegt (zwar an der flaschen Stelle, aber dennoch korrekt). Warum also sperren? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:36, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :laut der versionsgeschichte kahm es kahm es häufig, zu dieser änderung, die immer wieder rückgänig gemacht wurde. dies ist ohnehin ein heisses thema... ich hielt eine sperrung für sinnvoll und dringend überfeällig. bist du anderer meinung?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:40, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Naja...ich meinte nur wegen der letzten Änderung. Die war ja korrekt. Wenns aber so oft nicht-kanonische Änderungen gab, kanns gesperrt bleiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:42, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Logo Sternenflotte 2270er Kann ich dich nochmal um einen Gefallen als Grafiker bitten. Kannst du mir mal bitte ein Sternenflottenlogo aus den 2270ern erstellen. Bräuchte ein einzelnes wie hier aus dieser Vorlage. Bild:TMP Insignias SM.jpg Die Farbe ist mir eigentlich egal, wichtig ist mir nur das ich eins dieser Abzeichen für den Artikel habe. Danke für deine Mühe.--Klossi 08:32, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :hehe, kuck mal hier: Bild:Sternenflotte Emblem ab 2270er.svg. ich kanns trotzdem mal einfärben wenn du willst--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:44, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Oh super das hab ich ja gar nicht gesehen, aber ich denke mal das dürfte mir schon reichen danke für deine Hilfe :)--Klossi 08:52, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Typ 6 Shuttle Wie ich schon hier geschrieben habe ist die Bezeichnung laut MA/en kanonisch, als Quelle wird ein Dialog in angegeben, ich hab die Folge schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, denke aber, wir können der MA/en da vertrauen. Hast Du was dagegen, wenn ich den Artikel zurückverschiebe? Ansonsten müsste man erst mal die Episode gegenprüfen, um ganz sicher zu gehen.--Bravomike 21:34, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen. aber danke der nachfrage :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:50, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gut, wollt nur sicher gehen. Was den Rest angeht: In einigen Punkten vertraue ich jetzt einfach mal der MA/en, aber es gibt auch einige Fälle, in denen die aktuelle Bezeichnung nicht kanonisch ist, z.B. Typ 11 oder Arbeitsbiene. Das wären Kandidaten für den Sammelartikel--Bravomike 08:01, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) D'Alison-Typ Shuttle Ok, du hast natürlich recht, es gibt ein Cockpit, aber ist das nich eine Standart-Kulisse, egal zu welchem Shuttle es gehört? Wenn nicht: ich finde diesen letzten Absatz sehr verwirrend. Zum anfang steht, dass es nur ein Modell gibt, das später ein Original wurde. gleich danach steht, dass eine 1:1-Anfertigung zu teuer war und nich gebaut wurde. Am Ende gibt es ein Modell in Originalgröße. HÄ? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:04, 24. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hast du darüber Infos? Wenn ja, kannst du das dann bitte ein wenig entwirren? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:20, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::mh, ja vieleicht sollte man es umschreiben. also, soweit ich weiss ist es so: ursprünglich gab es nur eine miniatur, dann sollte das ganze 1:1 nachgebaut werden, hat man auch gemacht, sah nur sehr kantig aus. was das innenleben angeht, so bin ich der meinung das es verschiedene sets gab. eines für diesen Typ und eins für dieses kleinere, welches man erst später sah. bin mir da aber auchnicht so sicher. sorry, hatte gestern vergessen zu antworten^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:26, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Schade. Ich hab dazu eben auch keine Informationen, deswegen kann ich das auch nich besser schreiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:39, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf: Wenn man die Geschichte der Entwicklung des "Typ 7"s auf Ex Astris Scientia durchliest findet man so ziemlich alles, was man als Zuschauer wissen kann, ob auch produktionsinterne Informationen vorlagen, als der Artikel geschrieben wurde weiß ich nicht. Scheinbar gab es zwei oder drei Miniaturmodelle, ein schlecht gelungenes Originalgrößemodell und auch mehrer leicht variierte Innenräume. Das Cockpit wurde dann scheinbar irgendwann zerstört, und später wurde das eines Typ 6 Shuttles verwendet--Bravomike 21:45, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Eine Sinnvolle und begründete Einmischung ist (IMO) immer erwünscht :). Danke, ich habs mal dementsprechend versucht zu entwirren... Bild:Delta Flyer Konstruktion.jpg Ja, danke, kommt nicht drin vor, hatte ich verwechselt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:43, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Vandalismus Öha... Ich dachte schon, dass ich mich damit leicht in die Nesseln setze und u.U. gleich auch die ganze Umgebung aussperre. ^^ BTW, ich stelle gerade fest, dass diese IP-Lokalisationsservices total unzuverlässig sind: Für meine IP erhalte ich über utrace einen Ort in der Nähe von Kassel, mit geobytes.com Berlin als Standort, was beides definitiv falsch ist, obwohl utrace deutlich näher dran liegt ^^. 21:08, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ich denke mal der geht zum nächsten knotenpunkt, bei mir ist das eben sehr nahe dran :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:46, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Bemüh dich nicht, Jediritter und diese IP sind ein und der derselbe. "Jediritter" hat noch nix geschrieben (niemand wusste überhaupt, dass es den gibt) und die IP hat den sofort beleidigt -> ergo: ein Schizophräner :) Meinte Bravomike (und hat mich auch davon überzeugt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:18, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Kann mich dem nur anschließen er ist nicht aktiv, nur kaum wird er angegriffen heult er rum naja hier braucht einer echt aufmerksamkeit und will sich hier wichtig machen und uns nerven.--Klossi 20:35, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::wo wir schonmal dabei sind. gibt es eine möglichkeit herauszufinden welche ip adresse ein registrierter user gerade verwendet?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Keine Ahnung. Wäre aber nützlich, wenns mal wieder einen solchen "Benutzer" gibt. (Oder für welchen Zweck willst du das wissen?^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:50, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Auch von mir: Keine Ahnung. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass ich gestern die erste IP gesperrt habe und dann festgestellt habe, dass Jediritter auch als gesperrt angezeigt wurde, also einfach ignorieren. Aber ob man auch anders die IP rausfinden kann weiß ich auch nicht, müsste doch aber bestimmt irgendwie möglich sein, oder?--Bravomike 20:55, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich würde einfach mal vorschlagen sperrt doch mal einen von uns mal als nicht angemeldeter user für 1 minute und dann probieren wir mal ob es klappt als regestrieter user sich einzuloggen.--Klossi 21:09, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Frachtraum Bitte Satz beenden :): :In verschiedenen Episoden der ersten und zweiten staffel wird wie gehts weiter^^? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:33, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :huch, haha. sorry, hatte nochmal recherchiert von festgestellt das die aussage die ich machen wollte nicht zutrifft, hab dann vergessen den satz wieder zu löschen^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:40, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Alles klar :) Du bist doch auch Admin, oder? Könntest du hier: Diskussion:Hauptseite mal vorbeischauen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:46, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:53, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :gern :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:10, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Da du mal grad da bist, kannst du mal hier: Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung vorbeikucken :) Da warten Aufgaben für ein Admin ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:05, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Wiedereinmal bin ich dir zu Dank verpflichtet :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:17, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bajoranische Rangabzeichen Grüss dich ich weiß ich nerve :) aber ich möchte dich noch einmal um einen Gefallen bitten. Kannst du mir mal die Bajoranischen Rangabzeichen wie hier http://www.st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/bajoran/ranks.htm und das Bajoranische Logo wie hier http://www.st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/bajoran/insignia.htm gestalten.--Klossi 15:40, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :du nervst mich nicht, im gegebteil. schön das du mich dazu animierst :). ich kuck mal was ich machen kann--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:40, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich Danke dir für deine Mühe :)--Klossi 16:44, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :so, habs fertig gemacht. hoffe es geht so. kann ich dir das ganze vieleicht als mail schicken oder so?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:51, 9. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Super da kann ich ja dann mit den Uniformen anfangen ich geb dir meine mail addy: xxx@xxx.xxx zensiert von Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich --Klossi 20:05, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :ist raus--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:09, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hab sie erhalten vielen Dank für deine Mühe. So kannst meine Mail Addy hier wieder löschen (Leider gibt es hier zu viele Trolle und hab keine Lust das meine Addy missbraucht wird ;) Nochmals vielen Dank---Klossi 20:15, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich muss dich nochmal nerven mein PC kann keine .svg Dateien öffnen, hab es eben auch nochmal auf meinem Arbeitsrechner versucht und das ging leider auch nicht. Kannst du einfach mal die Bilder Hochladen, kannst das auch ohne Beschriftung machen und ich kümmer mich dann um die Beschriftung usw währe ganz nett von dir wenn du es hmal machen würdest Danke --Klossi 10:14, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :um die svgs im browser anzuzeigen brauchst du das svg-plugin. schau mal hier download --11:53, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Alles klar Danke für den Hinweis so hab sie mir nun runtergeladen und alles hat funktioniert, hast tolle Arbeit geleistet bei den Rangabzeichen ich Danke dir :)--Klossi 12:35, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Danke das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast die Bilder nochmal im richtigen Format hochzuladen, jetzt hat alles wieder seine Ordnung :)--Klossi 19:35, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: aufmerksamkeit Danke, hab' sie empfangen. :) 21:39, 19. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bilder Hi :) Mal ne winzige Bitte: könntest du vielleicht Bilder, die du hochlädst, n bissl verkleinern (von der Dateigröße her). Ich meine, wir achten alle drauf und über 150 KB - Bilder sind doch n bissl arg groß, das geht doch noch ziemlich zu komprimieren und nicht immer leidet die Qualität drunter (und grade du als Grafiker solltest doch zig Programme dafür haben ;) ). Wär nett, danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:20, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :obwohl es mir wehtut, werd ich in zukunft versuchen daran zu denken ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:48, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hi hab gerade Probleme mit Bilder hochladen kannst du bitte mal das Bild http://tos.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=44&pos=71 hochladen, will mal sehen ob das bei dir klappt, dann weiß ich das der Fehler an meinem Rechner liegt oder ob es bei MA gerade Probleme mit dem Bilder hochladen gibt .--Klossi 13:20, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ok das hat sich erledigt brauchst es nicht mehr hochzuladen. Irgendwie war ein Fehler beim Bilder hochladen, aber der ist zum Glück behoben.--Klossi 07:13, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Sofortiges Löschen Hallo Shisma, kannst du bitte mal bei Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung. Da sind ein paar Artikel, die gelöscht werden können.--Tobi72 07:18, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :ok--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:48, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke--Tobi72 10:56, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Diskussionen Hallo Shisma, wollte dich nur bitten, bei Diskussionen in deiner Ebene zu bleiben. Ich meine, wenn du eine Diskussion beginnst, schreibe immer in der ersten ebene. Oder wenn du als erster antwortest immer in der zweiten Ebene ':'. Das mache alles etwas übersichtlicher und man erkennt auch ohne den Namen gelesen zu haben, wer antwortet. Danke.--Tobi72 08:58, 20. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Definition Zustimmung http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Diskussion:Logik bitte definiere, was du mit "zustimmen" meinst. Es wurden verschiedene Vorschläge gemacht. Wenn es zur Ausgangsfrage geht beachte die Formulierungsweise der Frage. -- Enomine 16:42, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Dein Nutzername ,der ist nicht zufällig ein vulkanischer Begriff, oder (siehe Shisma)??? Das würde dann so einiges erklären (bitte nicht negativ auffassen; hab mich nur schon immer gewundert, wie du zu dem Namen gekommen bist....)--Lt.Reed 19:40, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :hehe, nein. eigentlich hab ich damals von diesem song angeleitet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhjG47gtMCo und falsch geschrieben. naja, die bedeutung ist ähnlich http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schisma, soviel wie Spaltung, Trennung. aber schön das du nachfragst :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:38, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Deine "Einmischung" Kein Problem, ich bin dir sogar dankbar dafür, denn ich kann leider wirklich nur sehr selten ins Netz, da ich privat immernoch kein Netz habe, deswegen hätte er ewig auf ne Antwort warten müssen, das wär ja wirklich unschön. Ich hoffe, dass sich das bald geregelt hat und ich endlich wieder aktiv hier arbeiten kann... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:58, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Der springende Punkt Hallo, es ist zwar nur eine Kleinigkeit aber es geht um den wie Bravomike es so schön nennt "den springenden Punkt". Es ist zwar keine offizielle Richtlinie, aber wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, den Punkt am Satzende vor eine mögliche Quellenangabe zu setzen, nicht dahinter, also "Text xxx xxx. (Quelle)" statt "Text xxx xxx (Quelle).", ist zwar eine Kleinigkeit, aber der einheitlichkeit der Artikel haben wir uns so geeinigt es so zu machen. Hier kannst du das auch nochmal nachlesen Benutzer Diskussion:Klossi#Der springende Punkt und Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike#Der Springende Punkt. --Klossi 10:49, 10. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ok, ich werd versuchen dran zu denken^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:57, 10. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Punkt, Punkt, Punkt Wie kriegst du den ... hin? Also dass das ein Zeichen wird? Is das n ASCII Code? Also das Zeichen, was du für Morn zum ändern gegeben hast. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:29, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ich kopiere das zeichen jedes mal^^. kuck mal unter ...--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:31, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ah, ok, danke^^. Du arbeitest ja grad die Vorlagen ein, da fallen mir 2 Sachen auf: 1. im einleitenden zitat in Mensch hast du nur Hamlet als Quelle angegeben, da wissen wir aber nich, wer das gesagt hat und wo... 2. in Rikers Versuchung hast du die Dialogzitat-Vorlage verwendet. Dort sind aber nun Regieanweisungen fett geschrieben (zB Q (über Worf): und das dürfte eigentlich nich sein...) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:37, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ich arbeite sie nicht einm, ich mache nur ein ausgedehnten praxistest:) :#hamlet hat es gesagt^^ :#was schlägst du vor? :--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:40, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Achso^^ #aber wo wurde Hamlet zitiert? und von wem? ansonsten wärs ja canonisch mehr als grenzlastig^^ #durch ne neue Bedingung? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:55, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich misch mich mal kurz ein: eine weitere Bedingung würde ich für zu komplex halten, warum schreibt man das nicht einfach die die "Regieanweisungen"?--Bravomike 22:59, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :also :# :#ka wie sowas funktioniert :--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:57, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Nun :) # hat sich erledigt^^ # na irgendwie, dass man für solche Anweisungen son |xxx| Ding reinbringt, ich hab doch da auch keine Ahnung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:00, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Wir sollten vielleicht besser auf der richtigen Diskussionsseite weiterreden, aber kurz: dafür müsste man eine weitere if-Bedingung einführen, und das wird meiner Meinung nach ziemlich komplex, auch in der Benutztung, weil alle Bedingungen durchnummeriert sind, aber wie gesagt, reden wir an der richtigen Stelle weiter...--Bravomike 23:03, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:Zitat Sorry für den schnellen Revert, aber ich habe jetzt erst bemerkt, dass dan Ep-Link garnicht funktioniert. Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung, aber damit Du erst mal Bescheid weißt wegen des Reverts--Bravomike 22:34, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Du hast in die Zitat-Vorlage das "cite" zu "q" geändert. Jetz hat sich aber irgendwie die Schrift dabei verändert. Wo ist denn der Unterschied zwischen "cite" und "q"? Am besten du schaust gleich mal hier vorbei. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:41, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Semantische MA Wir haben uns hier darauf geeinigt, keine "span" -Tags oder ähnliches zu verwenden. Deswegen würde ich erstmal im Artikel Sternenbasengroßrechner die Anweisungen wieder rausnehmen. Wenn du ne andere Meinung dazu hast, melde dich. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:38, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich will dich beklauen Ich würde gerne aus deiner Textseite dieses Personenbeschreibungsfeld übernehmen für meine Benutzerseite. Hast du was dagegen?--''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 12:39, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :du meinst vermutlich Benutzer:Shisma/test. das ding funktioniert leider nochnicht gänzlich aber es soll ohnehin mal eine allgemein verfügbare vorlage sein, wenn ichs denn endlich mal hinbekommen sollte das ding vernünftig zu programmieren. ich schlage vor du wartest oder du kopierst einfach den folgenden text: lg --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:46, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::DANKE --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 22:43, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:! Sorry, hab Dich nicht erkannt--Bravomike 20:38, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :war ich auch nicht, ist jemand von wikia der mir helfen will, habe keine ahnung wozu das gut ist ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:39, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Oh, na dann mal abwarten, was bei rauskommt...--Bravomike 20:41, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :er hats mir erklärt. das ist der sauberste weg einen | strich in eine if abfrage zu tun. daher wohl nützlich für viele vorlagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:46, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gut, dann kann die Vorlage auch für immer bleiben, wenn sie auch noch wo anders Nutzen bringen kann--Bravomike 20:47, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Sabre-Klasse Du hast die Prototyp-Schlussfolgerung da rausgenommen, da der Name noncanon ist, aber wenn wir schon so weit gehen, den artikel anzulegen, ist es doch theoretisch auch angebracht, n Prototypen zu schlussfolgern, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:15, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :vieleicht sollten wir erst den artikel verschieben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:23, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Wohin verschieben? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:58, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Unbenannte Schiffsklassen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:02, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Hm...son langen Artikel da rein? Aber eigentlich ist sie für uns unbenannt. Aber ich denke, das sollten wir nicht allein entscheiden, ich frag mal auf der Diskussionsseite an. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:09, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gleich mal ne Frage an dich, vielleicht kennst du gleich die Antwort: in der Vorlage:Dialogzitat hast du die Zitate in gepackt, dort werden Anführungsszeichen hinzugefügt. Wenn man aber cite in einem Artikel (zB Bericht) einbaut, dann werden keine Anführungsszeichen hinzugefügt. Warum?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:30, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ersetze cite bitte einfach durch "p" cite nur für quellangaben :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:37, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :aber in dem fall wahrschinlich nicht angebracht. bitte das p-tag nicht benutzen um anführungszeichen zu erzeugen sondern um zitate auszuzeichnen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:38, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Also bei Cite bleiben?! Denn wenn man p einfügt wird ganz falsch, da werden leerzeilen reingemacht etc. Also Anführungszeichen Manuell? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:40, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :in diesem fall, ja--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:45, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Und warum hast du dann cite bei Bericht rausgenommen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:51, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :siehe: http://de.selfhtml.org/html/text/logisch.htm zeichnet einen Text aus mit der Bedeutung "dies ist die Quelle oder der Autor". Das eigentliche Zitat wird mit q oder Seite blockquote ausgezeichnet. :ich habe es irrtümlicherweise mal dazu benutzt zitate auszuzeichnen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:54, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gut, aber wenn ich jetzt q einfüge, werden Anführungsszeichen gesezt, aber der Text ist nicht mehr kursiv, was er ja bei Fließtext-zitaten sein soll. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:58, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :bedarf einer kleinen änderung im monobook. mom--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:01, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Hast dus schon geändert, weil es ist immernoch so (mit Cache-Leeren) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:12, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :bei mir ist das zitat oben kursiv. welchen browser benutzt du?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:14, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Wo "oben"? Bei Bericht? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:17, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :nein bei "zeichnet einen Text aus mit der Bedeutung..."--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:24, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Also: nein: Weder beim IE7 noch bei Opera ist das kursiv. Außerdem soll das Zitat ja nich in eine Extra Zeile im Fließtext. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:36, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :wie sieht es jetzt aus?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:18, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Nur eine Frage von mir: Ist das ABsicht, dass jetzt auch die Dialogzitate wieder kursiv sind?--Bravomike 13:19, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, danke. Also ich sehe, dass es kursiv ist...--Bravomike 13:35, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ah, cool es funktioniert genauso, wie ich meinte^^. Vielen Dank Shisma. Apropos: könntest du hier nochmal vorbeikucken und deines Amtes walten? :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:01, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Misverständnis^^ ich bin ja noch kein Admin :) Trotzdem: danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:14, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich bin neugierig, tschuldige: Was meintest du nun? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:31, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Könntest du hier Vorlage Diskussion:Meta nochmal vorbeischauen? Weil jetzt ist es wieder unrichtig, meiner meinung nach... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:14, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke dir, ich weiß zwar nicht, was, wo wie du es gemacht hast, aber nun isses richtig, danke^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:42, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) 2352 Bitte wundere dich nicht, dass ich deinen Eintrag von eben Rückgängig gemacht habe. Du sprichst mit dieser Angabe auf den Betreka-Nebel-Zwischenfall an. Ich hab gerade es überprüft die einzige Zeitangabe die über den Vorfall gemacht wurde ist: "Das ist ja schon ewigkeiten her", also keine 20 Jahre.--Klossi 12:14, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) 2 Bitten schonwieder^^ # Willst du keine Stimme abgeben? # Hier gibts n Problem: die Schrift scheint noch kleiner geworden zu sein, die Quelle ist kaum lesbar und die Serie|Episode ist normal, anstatt kursiv, wies eigentlich sein sollte. Vielen Dank im Voraus :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:47, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich will beim besten willen nich nerven, aber irgendwann musses ja mal, ne? Die Serie|Episode ist nun kursiv, danke. aber die Schrift an sich noch sehr klein, kriegt man die vielleicht n Grad größer? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:32, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ok so?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:04, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Also Shisma: Ich hab mal Screencaps erstellt: (kurze Info: ohne Cleartype, Opera) *einmal als unangemeldeter Benutzer *einmal als "ich" mit größerer Schrift in meiner monobook Was nun n bissl doof imo is: als unangemeldeter ist es doch sehr schwer lesbar und als angemeldeter wird die Quelle (Serie/Episode) etwas kleiner dargestellt. Das ist aber nicht das Problem, denn das ist eben mein Problem, es geht mir um die unangemeldeten, und für die ist es doch recht klein. Stimmst du mir zu, oder bin ich zu pingelig (oder zu blind^^)? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:44, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :nein, ist schon okey. in deinem persönlichen monobook hast du die schrift verändert. ansonsten sollte es für angemeldete und unangemeldete gleich aussehen, ich machs mal so groß wie du in deinem angemeldeteten zustand--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:22, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :mh... :/ ich hab keiner erklärung dafür das die episode überhaubgt kleiner ist. also, ich kanns auchnicht ändern... der firebug ist der meinung, die schriftgröße ist gleich 95%--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:32, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ja, das ist schonmal besser lesbar, vielen dank. Zum Eplink-kleiner-sein: du hast doch in der Monobook angegeben, dass bei ".zitat" bei cite 95% sind. Musst du das vielleicht bei ".EpLink" auch nochmal machen? Da steht ja nur "font-style:italic". Vielleicht nimmt der also von "cite" die 95% und macht dann bei Eplink von diesen 95% nochmal 95%? Verstehst du, was ich mein^^? Vielleicht muss man bei "EpLink" 100% eingeben oder so... Aber wie du weißt: ich hab da keine Ahnung von, is nur ne Frage... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:24, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :klingt einleuchtend--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:36, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ja, das scheint es gewesen zu sein--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:37, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Echt, jetz hauts hin. Vielen Dank dir nochmal, jetz isses perfekt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:42, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :gerne wieder^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:42, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gut, dass du so drüber denkst^^ Hab schon gedacht, meine ständige Meckerei und Nörgelei nervt dich^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:47, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bild des Föderationsraumes Du hast ja das ältere Bild gelöscht, dort war aber die Beschreibung recht ausführlich und gut (inkl. Original-Vorlage etc). Gibts da vielleicht ne History vom Bild, wo du das wieder findest als Admin (Datei-Historie oder so was, ka) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:50, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :vor dem löschen habe ich den text nach Bild:Föderationsraum Sternenkarte.svg kopiet. das meintest du doch oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:49, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Oh, hab ich gar nich gesehen, tschuldige... perfekt....ich hab nix gesagt ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:12, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :kein problem :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:55, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Willst du uns verwirren? Es ist ja schön, dass du ne Meinung hast, aber welche genau? Zustimmen, nur wozu? :D Willst du uns verwirren? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:48, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Bild:Sternenkarte Milchstraße.svg‎ -- wieso nicht die Vorlage verwenden? Es ist ein Bild aus der Folge, also kann es auch in die kategorie für die Folge. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:11, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::hatten wir irgentwo schonmal die unerhaltung. ist kein screenshot, sollte daher nicht in der kat auftauchen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:13, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Echt? Hm.. na ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:15, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Fähnrich Hoffe bist noch on, kannst du mal bitte den Artikel Fähnrich halbsperren, dass nicht angemeldet User ihn nicht ändern können es wurde jetzt 3 mal noncanon Inhalt hinzugefügt und selbst auf das Anschreiben hilft bei dem einen User nicht. Danke --22:11, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank nochmal. --Klossi 22:15, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) kein problem :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:16, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Flaggen / Symmetrie in Grafiken Hallo, Shisma! Ich habe deine Arbeiten der Flaggen von DS9 gesehen und finde sie sehr gut. Ich bin Hobbygrafiker und wenn ich mit etwas Schwierigkeiten in Pixel- und Vektorgrafiken habe, dann ist es heraldische Symmetrie. Wie kriegst du das hin? --Roddenberry-Kollektor 21:08, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :am besten du baust alles was du haben willst aus einfachen geometischen objekten auf. wenn du ein neues objekt erstellst, versuche es immer an irgent einem punkt der, bisher bestehenden objekte, auszurichten. das ist übrigens auch die methode mit der die meisten symbole, pictogramme, schriften entworfen werden. versuche am besten immer das selbe objekt immer und immer wieder zu verwenden. immer die selbe strichstärke, immer die selbe neigung, alles an einem mittelpunkt ausrichten. bau dir zu beginn ein raster wenn du eine form hast die völlig symetrisch ist: bau nur die eine hälfte und spiegel das ganze dann. versuche alles auf möglichst rationalen zahlen aufzubauen. keine linien die im winkel von 49,9384932847324° verlaufen, es sei denn du weisst genau das der winkel die gradzahl hat. wenn nicht, nimm 50°. benutze numerische transformationswerkzeuge. versuche zu verstehen, auf welcher grundlage der typ der das ding ursprünglich gemacht hat, gearbeitet hat. eine linie die willkürlich aussieht kann in wirklichkeit ein oval mit einem seitenverhältniss von 1:2 sein. oder von 1:618 (wird ganz gerne mal benutzt^^). :ich hoffe das hilft dur weiter :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:26, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Danke, ich kopier mir das mal in eine Textdatei und probiere es mit Inkscape aus. :) --Roddenberry-Kollektor 16:13, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Trollalarm Kannst du mal Bitte 84.61.212.218 sperren, ein Troll der schlimmsten Sorte. --Klossi 21:06, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ok hat sich erledigt Bravomike hat ihn bereits gesperrt. --Klossi 21:16, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::ok, sorry. war gerade nicht on. gut wenn immer einer da ist... ich finde du solltest auch in der laage sein leute zu sperren :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:41, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja kann manchmal ganz praktisch sein :) vorallem wenn einer echt langeweile hat und meint er könne hier rum trollen.--Klossi 21:52, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Re:Selbstlinks Danke für die Erklärung. Mit dem HTML das kenn ich ja schon alles. Das mitm screenreader is nur etwas neues für mich. Gibts das schon? --HenK | discuss 22:26, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :das gibt es schon lange. nur bisher nicht in erträglich guter soundquallität. hier gibt es eine liste mit verschiedenen programmen welche sprache synthetisieren können, mit soundbeispielen: http://ttssamples.syntheticspeech.de/deutsch/index.html :kommt teilweise schon an das aus star trek heran. ist nur leider nicht bezahlbar. aber ich persönlich glaube das in sprach ein und ausgabe die zukunft liegt :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:31, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Ja, muss ja so sein. ;) --HenK | discuss 22:32, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Re:Währung Die Währung wurde bei der Cardassianischen Union mitten in der Geschichte hinneingequetscht, obwohl es bei diesem Abschnitt keinen Sinn macht. Bei den Cardassianer gibt es einen Abschnitt Gesellschaft und Rechtssprechung und ich finde da passt es besser rein, als bei irgend welchen Historischen Ereignissen in der Cardassianischen Union. --Klossi 21:30, 3. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :ich finde allerdings es sollte bei Cardassianischen Union rein. aber definitiv nicht unter "geschichte"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:26, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Enterprise (NX-01) Mal ne Frage warum hast du die Geschichte der Enterprise (NX-01) so gekürzt und zb die Augment-Krise und Marodeur-Krise rausgenommen, dass sind doch auch wichtige Ereignisse, oder folgen diese noch dann hab ich nichts gesagt :)--Klossi 14:40, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Das wollte ich auch Fragen, wieso löscht du die Missionen raus? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:54, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ja, sorry. ich wollte es nur umschreiben hab dann mal wieder festgestellt das ich nicht sehr gut schreiben kann ;). ich wollte das ganze irgentwie chronologisch darstellen. ich habe verschiedene scripte durchsucht nach der distanz die das schiff in der jeweiligen episode zur erde hatte und mir ist aufgefallen das sie sich in der ersten uns zweiten staffeln kontinuierlich erhöht(siehe hier). das ganze mutette für mich so an wie eine expedition, wie die von James Cook oder Christoph Kolumbus. und so wollte ich es darstellen. was haltet ihr davon? könnt/wollt ihr mir helfen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:22, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Chronologisch wär gut, ich kann dir aber leider wenig helfen, weil ich ENT nich sehr gut kenne :Könntest du bitte die ganzen Weiterleitungen die eben erstellt wurden schnellöschen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:42, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Wenn ich mit Tasha Yar fertig bin werd ich mich mal um die gute alte NX-01 kümmern, damit der Artikel etwas ausgebaut wird :)--Klossi 11:52, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :und wirst du es so machen wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe? wie gesagt, die eckdaten der reise habe ich auf meine benutzerseite geschrieben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:35, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Für die ersten 2 Staffeln find ich sind das gute HGIs und das ist auch interesant wie weit Archer und seine Crew im Lauf der Zeit gereist sind sowas fehlt halt, mal abgesehen von Voyager, in den anderen Star Trek serien. Das wird auf jeden Fall mit eingebaut.--Klossi 13:47, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Einen Extra Artikel für die Geschichte der Enterprise find ich nicht so gut die Geschichte sollte mit in den Schiffsartikel rein. Als ich damls den Artikel USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ausgebaut habe, da hab ich die Geschichte eingebaut bzw überarbeitet. So ähnlich stell ich mir das dann auch bei der NX-01 vor, ist dann übersichtlich und auch gut bebildert :) --Klossi 14:06, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ich hatte nicht vor das ganze in einen seperaten artikel zu tun. also, sollte schon drin bleiben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:54, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) OK dann hab ich nichts gesagt :)--Klossi 16:03, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Für deine Benutzerseite 2153 befindet sich die Enterprise (NX-01) ungefähr 50 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt in der Delphische Ausdehnung . --Klossi 14:46, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :danke^^ das wusste ich aber schon. hier habe ich nur die daten dieser "ersten expedition" aufgeschrieben. das meiste was ich recherchiert habe findest du bei Warpfaktor#Die Cochrane-Skala--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:26, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich hatte nur zufällig die Folge angesehen wo das erwähnt wurde und dachte setz das mal hier mit rein aber hast ja schon alles zusammen getragen. --Klossi 17:37, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :ah das ist gut. wird denn gesagt das die Ausdehnung 50 Lichtjahre entfernt ist? oder der Xindi-Planet?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:41, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Der Xindi-Ratsplanet befindet sich ungefähr in dieser entfernung zur Erde und die Enterprise erreicht ja auch diesen Planeten. --Klossi 17:45, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::interessant, das ist die enterprise innerhalb der ausdehnung viel zu weit geflogen^^. aber soweit ich weis steht überall in der datenbank das die delphische ausdehnung 50 lj entfernt ist. das sollte korregiert werden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:47, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich mußte deine Änderung von der Delphischen Ausdehnung rückgäng machen in der Folge befindet sich die Enterprise ungefähr 90 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt.--Klossi 22:48, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :hä? das verstehe ich nicht. wir wissen das diese region etwa 2000 ly groß ist. wir wissen, das sich ein ort innerhalb der region 50lj von der erde entfernt befindet. ausserdem ist ein anderer ort innerhalb der region 90 lichtjahre von der erde entfernt. schlussfolgerung die ausdehnung ist mindestens 50 lichtjahre entfernt. oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:06, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Da hast du schon recht, aber du hast nicht "mindestens" sondern "höchstens" 50 LJ von der Erde entfernt in den Artikel reingeschrieben. Aber das haut ja jetzt nicht mehr hin, weil in Carpenter Street sinds ja schon 90 LJ und da kann die Ausdehnung nicht "höchstens" 50 LJ von der Erde entfernt sein. --Klossi 23:12, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ja, stimmt. "mindestens" ist auch unsinn, sondern "höchstens". und, klar haut das hin. ich behaubte jetzt mal die ausdehnung ist 30 lichtjahre von der erde entfernt, dann würde das theoretisch möglich sein. aber es kann nicht erst 60 lichtjahre von der erde entfernt sein da sich sonst der xindi-rat ausserhalb der ausdehnung befinden müsste.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:15, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::stimmst du mir zu?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:50, 9. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich warte noch ab und seh mir die Xindi Story noch zu Ende an, falls noch andere Daten auftauchen. So haben wir dann die genausten Daten über die Entfernung. --Klossi 08:57, 9. Jan. 2008 (UTC) "Die Delphische Ausdehnung ist ein ungefähr 2000 Lichtjahre durchmessendes Raumgebiet, dass mit Warp 5 etwa sieben Wochen von der Erde entfernt ist." Ich kann dazu nur sagen Perfekt, hält sich an den canon, keine Spekulationen und die Entfernungen können wir dann noch in den HGIs eingeben, als zusätzliche Info. --Klossi 09:31, 9. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Bild:Da Vinci.jpg Von wo hast du dieses Bild Bild:Da Vinci.jpg denn her, weil hier http://trekmovie.com/2008/01/22/let-that-be-your-last-battlefield-remastered-screenshots/#more-1478 war dieses dämliche Logo drin was eigentlich sonst nie in den Bildern ist. --Klossi 19:02, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Photoshop^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:05, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Alles Klar Danke das du eine ordentliche Version hochgeladen hast, war mit meinen hochgeladenen Bild auch nicht ganz zufrieden aber lieber ein schlechtes Bild als gar keins. --Klossi 19:10, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::frag mich ruhig wenn du ein solches problem hast :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:11, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok werd ich machen ;) --Klossi 19:12, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Neues Emblem Ich hab mal eine Bitte kannst du mal Bitte ein Emblem für die en:Starfleet Mission Control erstellen. Ich möchte dann diesen Artikel für die deutsche MA schreiben hab sogar ein Emblem Bild:602 Club patches large.jpg entdeckt. Könntest du diese Grafik für MA erstellen währe Super Nett von dir. --Klossi 14:02, 27. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :ich kuck ma was ich machen kann. –Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:53, 27. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank --Klossi 15:54, 27. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :die wahrscheinlich beste referenz ist http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/image-jsv.pl?iaw/1390-2ib.jpg leider kann ich die schriftart unten nicht finden. die schrit oben habe ich hier http://star-trek-fonts.fanspace.com/ unter dem namen "Trek Generation 1" gefunden. ich vermute das die schrift unten die selbe schrift ist nur in light. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:49, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Dann mußt du Schriftart nehmen welches der am ähnlichsten ist hoffe es gibt da eine Variante, aber wenigsten hab jetzt durch diese Vorlage mal gesehen wie dieses Emblem aussieht hätte nicht gewußt wo ich das suchen müßte denn bei Trekcore gibt es keine wirklichen Großaufnahmen davon.--Klossi 22:01, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::diese datenbank ist da öfter hilfreich und auch eine interessante datenquelle. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:06, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::wie soll ich die datei nennen? wie willst du den artikel nennen? sollte schon übersetzt sein, oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:10, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Sternenflotte Mission Control, denn der Ausdruck Mission Control is ja auch schon ins deutsche mit aufgenommen und dann würd ich das auch so lassen den Artikel werd ich dann Sternenflotte Mission Control nennen und das Bild kannst du ja als Mission Control Logo bezeichen.--Klossi 22:18, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) thumb|so? hoffe es is ok so. (?)–Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:58, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Perfekt vielen Dank. --Klossi 08:49, 29. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage:Episodenverweise Die Vorlage ist schon eine gute Idee, aber ich sage mal würde die Vorlage mit diesen Begriffen wählen die kann dann für allen Serien und Filme nehmen Ereignisse, Institutionen & Großmächte, Spezies & Lebensformen, Personen, Orte, Schiffe & Stationen, Wissenschaft & Technik, Speisen & Getränke, sonstiges. --Klossi 14:21, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :bearbeite die vorlage ruihig :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:25, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Lustgöttin von Rixx Hallo, ich möchte in der Sache auf Nummer Sicher gehen, und da Du den Artikel Lustgöttin von Rixx erstellt hast wollte ich Dich direkt fragen. Du schreibst: 2372 verkaft Nog Juilan Bashir sein Lieblings-Holosuiteprogramm. Einen Besuch bei der Lustgöttin von Rixx. Laut MA/en heißt eines der beiden Programme, in dem sie auftaucht, A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx. Kannst Du also bestätigten, dass das auch in der deutschen Übersetzung Ein Besuch bei der Lustgöttin von Rixx genannt wurde? Danke--Bravomike 22:02, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ein Besuch bei der Lustgöttin von Rixx genau :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:05, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Danke, dann schreibe ich das mal in den Artikel.--Bravomike 22:06, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ablative armor Ich kann das machen, allerdings schaffe ich es erst Donnerstag Mittag oder Freitag. Wenn Klossi es eher schafft, ist es gut, sonst mache ich das.--Tobi72 20:00, 19. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem wenn du eine Quellenüberprüfung brauchst, dann kannst du mich immer fragen ;) --Klossi 11:43, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Rücknahme meiner Änderung Hallo Shisma, mir ist nicht ganz klar, warum du meine Änderungen auf der Seite Romane zurückgenommen hast. Ist es in diesem Bereich von MA nicht gewünscht zu verlinken, sprich "das Netz aufzubauen". Auf die Artikel Star Trek: Die nächste Generation oder Star Trek: Vanguard und die damit in Zusammenhang stehenden Artikel lässt sich doch so gar nicht mehr sinnvoll zugreifen. Was die Cross-Over Reihen angeht, ist natürlich Geschmackssache, aber warum soll mann die nicht vereinheitlichen. Egeria 17:30, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC)Egeria :tut mir leid. ich bin etwas durcheinander. du hattest Star Trek: Die nächste Generation (Heyne) geändert in Star Trek: Die nächste Generation?!? tut mir leid, die änderung war natürlich ganz legitim. ich entschuldige mich :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:27, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Schon okay, aber, du hast jetzt nur den Teil mit Star Trek: Die nächste Generation wieder hergestellt: Ich vermute du hast den Rest übersehen. Ich habe jetzt die Seite mit allen meinen Änderungen wieder hergestellt. Wenn was dagegen spricht lass es mich wissen :-) --Egeria 18:51, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC)